Lego Boy vs The Demon King
by ButI'mNotAWrestlingFic
Summary: Sequel to What You Want, Finn and Becky have to deal with the fallout of her actions, the twists and turns of their careers, and their feelings for each other. Finn swears off the Demon, but the Demon has other plans, and Becky, she has a few plans of her own. Mature content. [Becky/Finn]
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Wasn't sure I was going to write it, but here we are with a sequel to What You Want. Takes place a few months after Finn finds out about Becky's involvement with the Demon. This one is much heavier on the smut than the first one since I'm more cool with it now so, enjoy ya perverts. Or don't, and just skip over those scenes, that's cool too. As usual, I really love your comments so leave them in the boatloads (I'm kidding (I'm not kidding) I'm kidding!).

Right now it'll be this and Duplex City that are being updated regularly.

XXX

Becky felt the air knock out of her as she fell to the mat.

"Oof."

"You good?" Finn whispered in her ear, almost seductively, as he pushed her shoulders down. "One-"

She kicked out, pushing him off of her, "oh fuck off."

He stood up and dusted himself off as she circled. They both knew neither would do anything to actually hurt the other in a sparring match like this, but he had no problem using his size advantage. She nodded to him and they locked up, but before long he had grabbed onto one of her wrists and twisted her around, her back towards him. It was the same move she'd helped him with before, while the whole Demon thing was happening. It was psychological warfare, and she knew it.

"Last time I gotcha in this…" he smirked as he tightened the tangle and she tried to fight out. His breath was hot on her ear.

"I remember," she tried to elbow out, but he'd gotten just the right angle locked in. "I also remember you coming to me that night-oof," she tried to stomp his instep, but he dodged.

"I did no such thing," he held her tighter, closer to his body. "But I wanted to."

She turned, meeting his twinkling eyes, their faces very close.

"Instigatin' counts as a forfeit," she reminded him.

"Not if you kiss me first," he smirked, "plus gettin' ya in this ring might be worth it."

"Bloom will kill you."

"True," he pushed her off suddenly and slammed down to the mat with her. They hadn't really been that flirtatious recently, falling into a pattern of hooking up for a while every now and then just to quickly spring back to where they were before. He was untrusting and she was frustrated, but they pretended like nothing was wrong. Being close like this always turned the heat back up between them.

She grabbed at his hair and yanked back to get him off.

"OW OW cheatin'!"

Becky rolled him up and he pushed back on her, pinning her down. She actually enjoyed the feeling, it had been a few weeks since he last kissed her and she wouldn't push him. But she didn't let herself get distracted as she fumbled with him. They knew each other so well that this match was bound to end up sloppy. His eyes were fallowing her as she moved, trying to anticipate the next thing she was about to do. He had taught her everything she knew, after all. In an attempt to keep him on his toes, she started running the ropes and forcing him to chase her. Springing off of them, she slammed into his body and trapped his arm between her legs.

"Fuck! No!"

She laughed as she wrenched his arm back. He bit his lip, trying to crawl back to the ropes, but she hunkered down with all her weight.

"Fuck! Bex!" he grumbled as he tapped the mat and she snickered, releasing the pressure on his arm. "I didn't teach you that one."

"Exactly," she shook out her limbs and pulled her braid out as he got to his feet. She held out her hand, and as he shook it, he pulled her into a big hug. "Oh!"

He sighed, "just need this,"

"Yeah, I bet," she nuzzled in the crook of his neck. He'd been having a rough go recently, unable to reclaim the Universal Championship and now he was all caught up with Samoa Joe going into WrestleMania.

He pulled away and sighed, "Sorry for the flirtin'. Can't stand bein' up against ya like that."

"So don't," she called after him as he ducked under the ropes.

"Beeeex,"

"I'm serious," she leaned up against the ropes.

"Me too."

"Well I get to eat on the couch,"

"Yes, I know,"

"And ya have to make me dinner," she teased, meeting him at the bench.

"What? How about I buy ya dinner tonight instead? You can eat it on the hotel couch."

"And I want a foot massage."

"Now you're gettin' greedy."

"I made you tap, Balor," she smirked.

"Oh I'll make ya tap if that's what you want."

"It is." She kept her eyes on him and watched as he sighed.

"Becky,"

"23 days."

"What?"

"In case you were wondering, the last time you kissed me, touched me, fell asleep next to me. 23 days ago."

"You made that up."

"I didn't. You got upset about getting hurt at the Rumble, told me you needed to focus. Couldn't have the distraction right now."

"You have Mickie to worry about," he turned back to packing up his bag, "you don't need it either."

"Yeah, right," she zipped up her sweatshirt, dropping the topic, and followed him back to the car.

He knocked on her door later that night, holding up a brown bag from their favorite grille restaurant.

"Got your favorite,"

"Yeah, c'mon,"

She set up their dinner on a table in front of the couch, not looking up at him. It was frustrating, he had to know that, right? His indecision was killing her. It was worse than being dumped. He was watching her as she ate, she felt his eyes on her as she kept hers straight ahead at the television screen.

"I've been thinkin'," he announced suddenly.

"What?" she took a bite of her pasta, not looking at him.

"Ya know my buddy, Noam Dar?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You two would hit it off."

"Hit it off?"

"Romantically."

She eyed him from the side, biting her lip. "Ya tryin' to set me up?"

He shrugged, "he mentioned your name once or twice,"

"He's too young for me."

"Oh, who cares."

"You do, remember?"

Finn bit his lip, caught. "He's not a teenager, he can make that decision for himself. He's a fun guy, ya'd have a good time together."

"Not interested."

"Okay. I just think…"

"What?"

"Ya should date. People. People who aren't me."

She glared at him, putting down her take out container and fork. "I don't want to."

"Okay," he shrugged, "just thought I'd offer."

"Thanks," she said quietly, "it was thoughtful."

"You want that foot massage now?"

"Not really."

"Beeeex, c'mon."

She sighed, kicking her legs up to his lap. He pulled off her socks and tickled the bottom of her foot. Gasping, she kicked it up and he narrowly dodged it, them both erupting in giggles.

"I hate you," she laughed, leaning back as he began kneading her muscles. "Mmm. That's good."

"Ya should know I give the best massages," he pressed his thumb into the arch of her foot and she let soft moan escape as she tilted her head backwards. "But I have a feeling you wanted this because you wanted to get my hands on you." He looked her square, knowing, wanting.

"What can I say, ya got good hands."

He laughed and looked down, "I swear Bex, the things ya do to me."

"When you let me."

"Don' tempt me," he said it firmly. Like he really, really didn't want to be tempted. He never did.

"Why not?" she challenged him, the spar had put her in a mood.

"Bex."

"Finn."

"Because you, more than anyone else I've ever met, have the ability to make me lose myself, my discipline and self-control."

"I bring out the Demon," she laughed.

"Don't say his name."

"Jeez Finn."

"Switch," he said quietly, pushing down one of her feet for the other. "You know how I feel."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Tell me how you feel,"

"Becky," he grumbled, pushing into her foot, too rough and she pulled away in pain. "Sorry. Here. Nice an' easy"

"Ya want me," she challenged again.

"Ya know I do." He looked down at her foot in his lap. "So much so I'd give it all up, everything, anything, to be with you."

"Careful, that's almost romantic."

"An' I hate that I feel that way."

"Ah. Never mind."

"It's lust. It's weakness."

"I'd happily be your weakness."

"Yeah that makes ya very happy, doesn't it?" he shook his head. "That effect you 'ave on me. The control."

"An' yet, somehow I'm goin' to bed all alone e'rynight."

"Ya wouldn't have to if ya let me set 'cha up."

"Or If you were the one, warmin' me up at night."

He sighed, she had him. Finn's gaze ran up her body to her face, his eyes dark.

"I'm rig' here, Fergal," she said softly.

"One. One night, that's all we're doin'," he crawled on top of her and she pulled him down by his shirt.

"That's whatcha always say." She grinned against his lips and pushed into them. He pressed back, hot and sloppy.

His hands found the hem of her tank top and pulled it off in one fell swoop. She loved the greediness of his hands as they wandered over her body, always had. It was the ultimate letting go for Finn, letting himself have exactly what he wanted, and what he wanted was to hear her moan as he pushed her together and rubbed in small circles.

"Finn-" she gasped.

"Pants. Please."

She giggled, he was still so polite and well behaved. It was the one thing she actually really missed about the Demon, that sexiness, aggression, confidence. Still, she was more than happy to oblige, slipping her leggings down as he removed his shirt. His eyes were locked on her pink panties, biting his lip. She pulled at his sweat pants and he let her discard them to the side. His lips came down to her stomach, moving lower. Becky ran her fingers through his hair, gripping as she leaned her head back and close her eyes. The wetness of his tongue slipped under the lace waistband and she let out a moaning gasp.

"That fuckin' sound," he murmured, not looking up at her as he moved lower and lower, his fingers looped underneath.

"Finn-" she moaned as he pressed them right where she was most sensitive.

With her underwear around her ankles, he went to work. It wasn't just the Demon who was talented in bed. Finn was gentle, too gentle half the time, but he knew what he was doing. He slipped his tongue in and out of her and caused her to wither under his touch. Sucking lightly every now and then, she gasped and moaned. He even gave her a little bite a few times, though not nearly as hard as she could handle, or preferred. Finn wasn't concerned with leaving marks behind. She pulled him up to her face by her hair and whispered to him.

"I need it," she breathed.

"Need what?"

"You," she groaned, half begging. Not that she minded. "You inside of me."

"You got something?"

"Fiiiiin."

"Becky I told you. No more messin' around like that. It's just reckless."

"I know, I know,"

He sighed, reaching down to his sweats and pulling out his wallet. She watched him roll it onto himself, never quite getting used to the image of him naked.

"Why'd you bother askin'?"

"Tryin' to get you to take more responsibility."

"Oh fuck the lecture and screw me, will ya?"

"Yeah, alright," he pushed into her and pushed his lips against her, swallowing her moan.

His pace was easy, it always was. Finn didn't like getting too crazy, riding her until her eyes rolled back. Maybe he felt like he couldn't, like there was some invisible line. The Demon was more than happy to ram into her as much as she could take, and she could take a lot. She missed it, just a little bit. The sex was sparse to begin with, she might have a few more steamy nights out of this one but definitely not whenever she felt like it. And Finn was hesitant, less confident in his abilities or maybe less sure what she wanted.

Becky tried to help him ramp it up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrust in and out of her. She gripped his shoulders, unafraid to leave marks with her nails on his back, and arched her back, moaning. He was breathing hard, his brow furrowed the more he moved in and out. His muscles flexed as he tried to keep his head on straight. She had no qualms in letting it all out, moaning loudly in his ear as she watched him sweat it out. He always got her there fast, letting it wash over her, her body shaking against the couch below her. It was easy for her to give herself totally over to him, she never felt safer in her life than right here in his arms.

"Hey," she tilted his head towards her, "look at me."

"Bex," he groaned. It hadn't taken Becky long to catch on that Finn didn't necessarily enjoy the out-of-control feeling of an orgasm.

"Go ahead, it's okay."

He inhaled sharply, biting his lip.

"Just look me in my eyes," she pleaded.

Nodding, Finn gulped and looked at her as his mouth began to gape open and his pupils dilated. She felt him pulsing as he collapsed down, and ran her hands through his hair gingerly.

"Not bad, huh?" she mused against his ear.

He was struggling to catch his breath. "Did I hurt you?"

"'Course not."

"I jus'…have no sense o' control."

"That's part of the point, Finn."

"Yeah well, I don't like it."

"You've never, ever hurt me. You've never done anything I didn't want. Ever."

"Good." He sighed and pushed himself off of her, "but I don' have to like the feelin' of chaos."

"You don't like the feelin'?" she asked as she watched him find his pants.

"Nothin' personal, Bex."

"Never is with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Returning home the next Wednesday night, she found him sitting on the floor, a Lego set in pieces on the table in front of him. He was humming to himself, organizing the pieces in neat little piles. His blue eyes flickered up to her as she came through the door.

"Hey Bex,"

"You're starting one of those right before Mania?"

"Need something to get my mind off of it."

"You want a beer?" she called to him as she opened the fridge.

"Sure, but just one."

"Just one," she returned handing an open bottle to him, and promptly sat in between the table and Finn, snuggling in between his legs.

"Uh, Bex," he shifted uncomfortably as she leaned against him.

"Hi,"

"Bex…"

"Sorry were you tryin' to do somethin'?" She let her hands run up and down his legs.

"Rebecca."

That made her lean forward, looking back at him frowning.

"I told you."

"You always say it's one night."

"Well, this time I meant it."

"Fine." She stood up and stormed off to her room.

"You can't be mad at me for not wantin' to have sex right now, that's not fair," he chased after her.

"That's not what I'm mad 'bout."

"Okay, I'll bite."

"Forget it," she began unpacking her suitcase on her bed.

"Don't play games with me."

"I'm not mad, just frustrated."

"Maybe we shouldn't 'ave…we said that last time too, huh?"

"An' the time before that."

"Don't 'cha see this is only causin' ya grief?"

"Maybe if you made up ya mind-"

"I have."

She paused. She knew what he meant. This was it. This was the dumping.

"Okay."

"Yeah," he sighed, "okay."

Becky didn't turn around until she heard his footsteps all the way back in the living room. She shut the door and collapsed on the bed, letting tears stream down her face. Pulling a pillow to her face, she tried to muffle the sound. The last thing she needed was him knocking on her door because he heard crying. It always ended like this, in one way or another. Either he decided he couldn't right now, or he got cross about the gingerly way she talked about his alter ego, or flat out dropped her like it meant nothing. He knew he could have her at any time, she was always going to wait for him. His attempt to set her up was sweet, but if he actually thought that was going to work, he was crazy. All she wanted was him, and now that she had a taste, she wasn't about to settle for Noam Dar. But Finn, Finn was afraid. There was no way around it. He was afraid to let himself be with her fully.

Out in the living room, Finn tried to distract himself with ordering the pieces of his Lego set. But he found himself looking back to the hallway every few minutes, watching the light under her door until it clicked off. It was early. She must've had a migraine. Sighing, he picked himself up, getting an ice pack from the freezer and wrapping it up in a tea towel.

He knocked gently on her door and pushed it open.

"Becky?" he whispered into the dark. She stirred, shoving the pillow underneath her head. "Thought ya might need this."

"Thanks," she took the ice pack from his hands as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Migraine?"

"Yeah, hit me all o' a sudden." She pressed it to her forehead.

"Well. I'll let you get your rest."

XXX

Finn trimmed his beard in the foggy mirror the next morning. He rubbed his face with aftershave and sighed, still feeling bad about last night. She slept in, or at least she hadn't been awake when he'd started his shower. Maybe she was just avoiding him, he wasn't sure.

But her door was open as he came out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, scrolling on her IPad on some site.

"Hey,"

She looked up, "hey."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Uh, sure, yeah."

He nodded, "I'm glad."

"Thanks for, you know, thinking about me."

"I'm always thinking about you, Bex."

"Lucky me," she chuckled.

"Look uh, I don't wanna push the issue."

"So don't."

"Take his number. Just text him, see what happens."

She looked up at him, unsure.

"He's in town tonight for a 205 house show."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"If it gets you off my back."

"I'll leave it in the kitchen."

XXX

Becky looked at herself in the full-length mirror, smoothing out the crushed velvet of her skirt with her hands. She took a deep breath, trying not to think about how ridiculous this whole situation was. Her on-again-off-again lover, who also happened to be her best friend and her roommate, was setting her up with one of his best friends in hopes of…what? Forcing her to get over him? Did he really not want her around that badly? And if he did, why didn't he just end things for good?

She tied the keyhole in the back of her crop top closed and pushed her long orange hair to one side. Her hairbrush was in the bathroom, she realized, and she groaned. Trying to quickly sneak past, it didn't do any good.

"You look nice," he called after her as she passed by his open door.

Sighing, she started brushing the ends of her waves and leaned against the doorway.

"Thanks,"

"Ya always so good with color," he said with a small smile, looking her up and down. "Where's he takin' you?" he asked, looking back to his laptop as he unpaused his game.

"De Lucas."

"Ha, cheapskate."

"I suggested it," she crossed her arms, "it's a nice place."

"Easy to please, he'll appreciate that."

"Great," she rolled her eyes.

"Just give him a chance, will ya?"

"Why do you **care** , Finn?"

He paused the game again, looking up at her. For a moment, he didn't say anything, waiting for her to meet his gaze.

"Because I want ya to be happy."

She inhaled sharply, half a mind to tell him he knew exactly what would make her happy. The buzzer saved him. He smiled softly.

"That'll be him."

Opening the door, Noam stood in front of her with a bouquet of pink flowers. She tilted her head.

"You didn't have to,"

"Hello to you too, Becky."

"I'll put those in water, c'mon,"

He smiled and followed her into the apartment.

"Just gonna say hi-"

"Sure," she pulled a vase from the cabinet and tried not to roll her eyes.

Noam knocked on the door frame as he got to Finn's open room.

"Hey mate!"

"Hey!" Finn grinned at his old friend. "How're ya?"

"Good, good, just about to head out,"

"Don't stay out too late," he said with a wink.

Noam laughed, "thanks, dad."

"Well, you kids have fun. I'm just gonna stay cooped up in here, door closed, playin' my game with my headphones on…"

"Jeez be a bit more obvious, Balor," he said looking over his shoulder.

"I'm just…tryin' to be helpful."

"'preciate it man, but I got it from here, yeah?"

"Okay," Finn nodded as Becky called to Noam that she was ready. "Ya can close that."

Noam rolled his eyes but shut the door, leaving Finn alone with his horror game. He sighed deeply and put on his headphones as promised. The last thing he needed or wanted was to hear them crashing through the apartment on their way to her room. Just the thought of her little laugh, her biting her lip and moaning and someone else's touch…it was twisting a knot in his stomach. But it was what needed to happen. He didn't have to like it.

XXX

The two of them walked along the bustling main street, side by side. Noam had glanced over at her hand a few times, but she had kept them firmly in the pocket of her leather jacket. They had made the usual small talk, it wasn't the first time they had met after all, but they also didn't know each other well enough to just slip by the first date awkwardness.

"It's right up after this light," she told him.

"Alright," he smiled, "so uh, how long have ya known Finn?"

Becky tried not to show it on her face, of course, this is where they ended. Talking about Finn on their date.

"Fifteen years, he trained me."

"Right," he nodded, opening the door of the little Italian restaurant for her. "You and the little Irish kid from the UK tournament."

"Jordan Devlin," she thanked the waiter as he handed her a menu. "He's good, tries a little too hard to be like Finn."

"Can't blame him," Noam laughed, "we all wanted to be like Finn."

"I imagine it's allota pressure. Competing with him. I'll always be in a different category, no one will compare me to him like that."

"From what I hear ya can take him."

"Oh I can," she smiled. "And he was a good teacher."

"Yeah I bet. Patient and selfless."

"That's him," she scoffed.

She was grateful when he changed the subject, and surprised to find how much they had in common. Talking about growing up in the UK, watching wrestling on the television and thinking it was an impossible dream. Spending their formative years taking bumps from men twice their age. Traveling the world as a young adult, feeling homesick, uncertain and overwhelmed. And then coming here, to the WWE and having it all fall into place, like everything had been meant to be. She smiled as he told her about what it felt like to walk out to the Full Sail crowd the first time. It was surprising, how much she was enjoying her time with him. He was sweet, that was for sure. And cute, too. His big smile was contagious and he made her laugh more than she had in a long time.

But as they ate their dinner, her twirling her spaghetti on her fork, he brought Finn up, again.

"I'm really glad, um, that he set this up with you."

"Mhmm," she sipped on her wine, really wishing they would get off the subject of Finn now.

"I mean when he suggested it, I was like damn I musta really impressed 'im."

"Wait. Finn suggested this?"

"I uh, yeah like, I had mentioned thinkin' you were real talented and pretty. But so have plenta guys tryin' get Finn to let them make a run at cha."

"Why would anyone think they needed Finn's permission?"

"Just, y'know, ya've got that whole big brother, little sister thing goin' on."

Becky scoffed, "yeah well he's not my keeper."

"No, I-" Noam began to backpedal

"An' trust me, there ain't nothing _brotherly_ about Finn with me."

Noam paused, his brow furrowed, "what's that mean?"

"Never mind." She'd said way too much. "I just think he gets a little controlin' sometimes."

"No, the part about nothin' brotherly."

"Nothin',"

"Is he…are you…"

"Noam let's just talk about somethin' else."

"What are we doin' here Becky?" he asked solemnly.

"We're on a date."

"Why's Finn tryin' to get us together if you two are…involved?"

"Were. Were involved."

"So I'm a rebound?"

"Look, I get that it's fucked up. Think he just wants to help…"

"Well. Don't I feel like a prick."

"Don't."

"Becky, you're a great time, you're funny an' smart an' **gorgeous** , I don' think I need to tell ya that,"

She blushed a little.

"Finn's lucky."

"He doesn't want me."

"Then he's an idiot. An' I'll tell him as much myself."

"Noam, please, can't we…enjoy ourselves? Forget about Finn, he's always tryin' too hard."

He reached for her hand, rubbing it softly in his.

"You over 'im?"

She glanced down, blushing "not really."

"Would ya like to be?"

XXX

He fumbled with his hotel keycard as Becky laughed. The second she nodded, he'd made quick work of getting them out of that damn restaurant. It seemed that all he needed was a little assurance that she was feeling it too and he was more than confident in his abilities. Noam called a cab and they raced back to the Hilton, him pulling her into a kiss in the backseat.

"You alright there?" she teased.

Noam opened the door and gestured for her to go ahead of him. She smirked and as she crossed the threshold, he was up on her again. His lips were a little sloppy, but they were warm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Truth was she needed something like this. It just would've been nice if Finn hadn't made it happen.

She pulled on his collar back towards the bed. He wasted no time in pulling down her skirt and unbuckling his pants as she sprawled out on the bed. Pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, she got a good look at him for the first time and smirked to herself.

"What's that look for?" he smirked back.

"Nothin'."

"Oh, like what 'cha see, do ya?" he crawled on top of her, pulling off her crop top and running his hands up and down her sides.

She didn't respond, just kissed him.

"Say the word," he murmured in her ear, "whatever ya like, love."

She paused, he was still trailing kisses on her neck. Inhaling sharply, she closed her eyes and tried not to think about it. How she was supposed to do that, was beyond her.

XXX

In the late morning, Becky made her way up the three flights of stairs of the apartment building. Before she even put the key in the door, she could hear the sound of the television on the other side. Finn didn't leave it on as he came in and out, she'd have to face him immediately. Sure enough, he was cross-legged on the floor, carefully assembling his Lego set. His eyes flickered up to her as she entered the apartment in yesterday's clothes.

"Hey," she said simply, breezing passed him to her room.

He followed her, "sooo I take it it went well?"

"Yeah it was fine," she said nonchalantly, pulling out some shorts and a t-shirt for the day.

"You liked him?"

"He's fine."

"Are you gonna see 'im again?"

"Finn!"

"I'm just tryin' to-"

"Stop tryin'."

He sighed, "okay, I'll back off,"

"Thank you."

He nodded and paused, as though he was about to say something else, but thought better of it. Turning, he gently closed her door behind him and left her alone by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Things went bad to normal. Or at least normal for the two of them. No sex, no fighting, just simple, polite friendship. Becky hated it. But not enough to start picking fights with him. He was in tunnel vision anyway for his match with Joe. There was nothing that could break him out of that determined focus, not their argument, not Noam Dar, not even Becky stopping to say something to him wrapped in a towel from her shower.

She was warming up backstage, her match with Mickie was on second. It was kind of a crappy spot, but at WrestleMania, you took what you could get. At Guerilla, she watched Mickie make her entrance on the monitor. Truth was, it was marking her out a little to go toe to toe with a legend like Mickie James, even if she was misguidedly blaming Becky for her erased legacy.

"Stay low," a voice behind her said, she turned to see Finn in his trunks and a sweatshirt, smiling softly. "Her kicks are insane but if you keep her grounded it won't be an issue."

"Thanks," she said quietly, surprised at the warmness of his gaze.

"You're the best mat worker in this business, don't forget it."

"I think we both know that's not true."

He shrugged, "I tapped. I can own that." He smiled and inhaled sharply like he was about to say something else, but her music started playing and she turned towards the curtain. His eyes followed her all the way out.

Watching her from the monitors backstage, Finn couldn't help but smile. She'd come so far, she'd worked so hard. It always made his heart swell to watch her wrestle, he was so proud of the wrestler she'd become. The woman she'd become. He tried to shake that, though it wasn't easy as she charged Mickie and pulled her to the ground, her butt sticking up in the air in her short shorts. She was taking his advice, working a slow pace on the mat. Finn nodded, she had this.

Afterward, Sasha and Bayley came up to congratulate her, but Finn held back. She caught his eye from across the room and he nodded. She did exactly what he knew she would. He never once doubted what she was capable. But now, he didn't really have the time to think about that, he had his own match to worry about.

Becky got dressed, not daring to pull his Balor Club t-shirt on even though she really wanted to. The WrestleMania Orlando shirt would do fine, and cause no rumors to spin out of control. Finding a seat with the girls and Sami, people were starting to crowd around. It was semi-main event, and Finn was beloved backstage. Seth Rollins took a seat next to her.

"Hey Bex,"

"Hey Rollins,"

"How's he doing?"

"Uh fine, you know Finn,"

"Yeah I do," he nodded, back around the Rumble the two of them had gotten injured at the same time, both at the hands of Samoa Joe. It gave them a weird dynamic, a sense of solidarity between two bitter rivals. "Wish I was in this match. We could've taken him together."

Instinctively, Seth rubbed his knee, it was still in a brace.

"I think he needs to do this alone."

"He always does. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?" she almost groaned, thinking this was yet another 'are you dating?' bullshit question.

"What happened to the Demon?" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"He hasn't used the Demon since coming back from that wrist thing."

"Well, he wasn't back long before the shoulder dislocation. Didn't have much time." This was only his third match back.

"I know I gave him a hard time for that Demon thing, no one's more speculative of it than me. But it…strikes me that he needs it for a guy like Joe."

"Maybe he doesn't trust it."

"Trust it?"

"Yeah, it's unpredictable, maybe he just doesn't feel like it's worth it."

Seth shook his head, "I just hope he can do this on his own."

"Yeah," she whispered, suddenly scared for him. "Me too."

XXX

"Finn." She pounded on the door. "Finn open up, let me in. Finn."

She was standing outside of his hotel room like an idiot, begging him to let her in. He hadn't talked to her, or anyone for that matter, after his match with Samoa Joe ended in ref stoppage. They'd taken him back to get looked at by the trainers, and after that, he just disappeared. Finn never took very well to that brand of humiliation. A minute later of relentlessly knocking, he opened it, his brow furrowed deep.

"You'll wake the whole floor."

"Then let me in."

He pushed the door open and turned around without saying another word.

"Are you alright?"

"No I'm not fucking alri-" he spun around his eyes shooting daggers at her. She took a step closer to him, her hand on his arm and he sighed, his gaze softening.

"It's okay," she whispered.

"Bex…I…" he bit his lip and looked in her eyes, his darkened, "I need you."

Her stomach flipped. "Then I'm yours."

He pressed his lips to hers roughly and she returned the pressure. They crashed into his bed, clothes flying off in every direction. His hands were greedier than usual, running between her legs, over her stomach, and up her chest. Shuddering to his touch, she nipped at his ear and breathed against it.

"What do ya need?"

"Bex," he was out of breath already.

"Just say what ya need," she met his gaze, watching the conflict behind his eyes.

"Might be rough."

"Good." She smirked and he returned it.

"In that case, get on ya knees for me."

She giggled but did as he requested. He was always shy about asking for these, but truth was, she enjoyed them. Watching him writher under her tongue was…incredible. Starting slow, she teased him, pressing kisses down his abs, trailing her tongue on the ridges of his tight muscles. Finn shuddered, he hated being teased, or so he said. He never stopped her though, patiently waiting for her to give him what he wanted.

"Keep that up love, see how it ends for ya."

Becky smiled against his skin as she worked lower, and then slid back up all the way to his mouth. His lips were hot as he encased her in a kiss and then bit her lip roughly.

"Ow,"

"Sorry," he smirked. She tried to kiss him again but he pulled back, "no more."

She rolled her eyes and returned where she had left off to the sound of him groaning. Her tongue swirled him before taking him in, and immediately he was shaking from it. Moaning around him, she felt his hands tangling in her long hair. His hips started thrusting and she gasped in surprise, when she looked up at him he had an eyebrow raised. She raised hers in return and worked faster, him helping with the depth. After a few minutes, he gripped her arm tightly and pulled her back up to his mouth.

"Don' want it to end like that."

"Just enjoy it," she cooed in his ear.

"I plan on it."

With that, he flipped her onto her back. She gasped but smiled deviously as she watched him take in the image of her lying underneath him, naked. He pinned her wrists up above her head with his long fingers and she giggled. What had gotten into him tonight? Whatever it was, she was enjoying it thoroughly. Carefully, he moved inside of her, her breath catching as he did.

"Oh, Finn."

He propped himself up on his knees, looking for just the right angle. When he found it, cued by a yelp from Becky, he smiled smugly and wasted no time. Pounding into her, he gritted his teeth. She tipped her head back, moaning, and he kept his pace fast, his thrusts deep. Her wiggling was useless, he kept her wrist firmly pressed to the sheets. When she challenged him, pushing up against him, he tightened his grip.

"Ya like that?" he growled in her ear.

"Yes," she moaned breathily as he kissed the most sensitive part of her neck.

"Thought ya might," he bit down.

"Ah-"

He didn't let up this time, and she tipped her head back, floating from the feeling. It was going to be a pain tomorrow, but she didn't care. His teeth finally let up and he licked the mark gently. She pushed against him again, trying to kiss him, but he teased, letting his lips graze over hers. Again, his hands tightened and his trusted roughened.

"God that's good." Her head hit the pillow again, her back arching as she felt it wash over her. The more she moved the more he held her down, forcing her to contain it in the tiny space. It felt like every nerve in her body was exploding.

Her face must've been amusing, his lips broke out into a grin and he put it all into his thrust. Eyes screwing shut, he let his mouth gape open. For once it looked like he was really truly enjoying the ride. He collapsed down, letting go of her wrists and tangling his hands in her hair gently.

She caught her breath, "wow. Fuck."

"Fuck is right," he growled in her ear. "Thanks, Bex,"

Giggling, she ran her hands over the back of his head, "anytime. Especially if you're gonna gimme **that**."

XXX

Finn's body was screaming when he woke the next morning. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet, and the soreness was already stiff in his back. Groaning, he shifted and suddenly felt the weight on his chest. His eyes fluttered open and focused on a mass of orange that floated over his bare skin. He sighed. She was curled up against him, her leg looped over his, her hand on his pec, fingertips just missing his right nipple. Her breathing was steady and soft and looking over her naked shoulders, he couldn't help thinking she was so beautiful like this. Like always, but especially like this.

"Bex," he said softly, his throat hoarse. She was fast asleep, so he shifted his body a bit and repeated louder. "Bex."

"Mmm?" she groaned. "What time is it?"

"I dunno, early?"

"Too early," she hadn't opened her eyes but she pulled the comforter up higher and burrowed into his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. God it felt good.

"Becky. What're we doin' here?"

She yawned, "probably fell asleep after."

"After?"

"Mhmm," she snuggled against him more.

"What happened?"

"Ya were upset about your match," she murmured groggily, "said ya needed me, remember?"

"No. I don't."

"What?" she finally lifted her head, her eyes squinting at the brightness of the room.

"How did we get here, Becky?"

She sat up, running her hands through her hair, the realization finally washing over her. "Oh, fuck."

"You really didn't notice?"

"I thought- you were upset, I thought-"

"You thought he was me."

"So ya were a little bit more aggressive, it wasn' that strange."

"Aggressive? What'd we do?"

"Just uh," she rubbed the back of her neck. "We…I, I just wanted to make you feel better."

"By? Tell me what we did."

"By givin' ya a blow job,"

"Oh lord," he groaned, half annoyed he didn't get to actually enjoy that himself. Was that memory buried somewhere in his subconscious? He had no idea.

"Ya thrusted into it," she said almost defiantly, "not that I minded. It was good"

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, bet it was."

"Look I'm sorry but ya can't expect me to keep track o' the Demon for ya."

She ran her hand up his chest and held onto his shoulder, kissing his cheek gently. He nodded, it wasn't her fault he'd come on to her like that. His eyes flickered down to her hand and he grabbed it, bringing it up to his face.

"Finn!"

"Sorry," he dropped it. "There's marks on your wrists."

"What? Oh,"

"What'd he do?" He crossed his arms, "tie you up?"

"Jus'…jus' held me down."

"Did ya want it?"

"Yes."

"Did ya like it?"

"Yeah, actually I did, Finn."

He looked down, "am I good enough? The way I give it to ya?"

"Now ya just bein' jealous."

"Well 'ow am I supposed to feel?"

"You don' even want me, Finn!"

"That's not true, you know that's not true."

"I should go," she moved to get up, but he pulled her back to his chest.

"Don't. Don't go," he sighed as she wrapped her arms around him again. His eyes fell on her neck, "ya got a hickey."

"Oh," she giggled, "yeah it was…a fun night."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," he grumbled.

"I don' know what'cha want from me."

"I don't want him around you."

"An' how do ya plan to do that, huh?"

"I don't know."

She sighed, "if you don't want me to, I won't-"

"It's not your responsibility. I'm just gonna havta keep him from comin' out around ya best I can."

"If that's what ya wanna do."

"An' you," he looked her square, his eyes serious, "ya not to go lookin' for him, ya hear me?"

She shrugged, "your body."

"It's not about that to me." He blushed a little, "like you said, my desires. It's a little disappointin' that I miss it but…"

"So what," she turned on her side, "you don't like 'em controllin' your body?"

"Definitely not. 'Specially when his hands are all over ya."

"Your hands."

"Right. He's…brutal."

"I'll say," she smirked.

"It's not funny," he glared at her, "I don't like seein' bruises I gave you."

She looked at the redness on her wrists, "it's not like that."

"I know, but," he looked away, "I like to think I have a bit more self-control than that."

"That's what it always comes down to with ya, doesn't it?

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Just promise me you'll tell me when the two of ya…"

"Yeah, o' course."

"No more secrets."

"Promise."

"C'mon, back to sleep."He pulled the comforter up to his chest and let her snuggle up under his arm. It was heavenly, he had to admit that much.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on?" Becky and Finn had arrived at Monday Night Raw the next night, and people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. There was a nervous buzzing as they entered the backstage area.

Becky and Finn had arrived at Monday Night Raw the next night, and people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. There was a nervous buzzing as they entered the backstage area.

"I dunno," Finn looked around, his brow furrowed. They were late, they had an argument on the way out of the hotel, she'd picked a fight with him, he couldn't even remember what about. "Seth!"

Seth stopped as he passed them, his knee was still in a brace and he was in street clothes, but he seemed to be dressed up a little.

"Hey man,"

"What's happenin' around here?"

"Didn't you get the email?"

"No, I'm out of battery. Overslept," he glanced towards Becky, neither of them had remembered to charge their phones after the incidents of last night.

"They're redrafting. Tonight."

"Tonight?" Becky bit her lip, half smiling.

"That's the word. They wanna start doing it after every Mania."

"Are ya eligible?" Finn asked.

"About to go find out."

"Good luck,"

"Yeah, you too." He walked off in the direction of the offices and Finn watched him nervously. He was a top 5 pick last year. But after last night?

"Wow, a redraft."

"Last thing I need right now," Finn grumbled and headed towards the locker room.

"Maybe it won't be bad,"

"Bex, I am comin' off of a devistatin' loss. Timin' couldn't be worse."

"Well, maybe we'll get drafted to the same one this time."

"Is that all ya care about?" he spun around, fuming.

"Jus' tryin' to look on the bright side."

He nodded, "go get dressed, I'll catch up to ya later."

In the locker room, Finn dressed and ran a bit of gel through his hair. He didn't want to disappoint her, but he was afraid that being on the same show as Becky would mean it was harder and harder to keep the Demon from her. She was floating from the idea of being around him 24/7 again, and he was wishing they'd keep her far away from him.

"Hey Balor," Kevin's voice came from the door of the locker room, "Steph wants to see you."

"Me?"

"Yep." He didn't say anything else, putting his newly-won US Championship down on the bench.

Finn pulled some sweats over his trunks and made his way to the office. She called him in, typing on her laptop as he entered the room.

"Hi Finn," she looked up and chuckled, "you actually put on pants, first one today. Good for you."

He laughed and sat across the desk from her. "What can I do for you, Ms. McMahon?"

"I take it you've heard of tonight's redraft?"

'Yeah I, I uh, heard."

"Well, Shane and I have come to an agreement about the rules of engagement. First of all, Champions are locked in. That gives red team Brock Lesnar, Kevin Owens, Bayely, unbelievably, The Club, and Neville."

"Good place to start," Finn said politely, though the idea of a part-timer like Brock holding his Universal Title was twisting his stomach in a knot.

"It is. It is a good place to start. And we each get to choose 5 locks, from any division, who are not up for redraft. It's a tricky task, we have to be smart. Can't load up our main event scene and let SmackDown kick our asses with their women."

"I understand. Why…why're you tellin' me?"

She smiled too politely, almost devious. "How much do you want to stay on Raw, Finn?"

"Very much."

"You see my dilemma. You were the first ever Universal Champion."

"I was. I believe that means somethin'. Seth gave me a hell of a fight, an' I never lost that thing."

"No. But you did lose. Last night to Samoa Joe?"

"I…I know but-"

"I won't play with you, Finn. I have five spots. Joe is 1."

He gulped, "I understand."

"Charlotte, Sheamus and Cesaro, that leaves me one spot. Do you want it or not?"

"Yes."

"Even if it's you or Seth?"

He paused, looking down, "yes I want the spot."

"Then it's yours."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smirked.

"Can I-"

"What do you want, Balor?" she sighed, probably been listening to requests all day.

"I know…I know you get a lot of these but… don't draft Becky."

"What?"

"I just…I think she's shinin' on SmackDown, I don't want her to be plucked out of that."

"Is that right?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah. I think it's better for her."

"I'll take it under advisement."

"Thank you."

XXX

Becky was chatting with Seth in catering as he walked in. The show had just begun, the draft announced by Michael Cole. Finn tried to hang in the back, everyone was here, getting ready to go out for the first segment, but she caught his eye and waved him over.

"Hey," he said sheepishly.

"Hey! Guess who's eligible," Seth grinned.

"That's awesome mate."

"Steph was playing with me, but since this brace is set to be taken off in two weeks, we're good. She said I might have a chance at being locked into Raw, hadn't made up her mind yet."

Finn's stomach dropped, "good for you."

He shrugged, "who knows with Steph right?"

"Right."

A producer called for them to get in line and they all made their way out to the top of the ramp. It was never single file like they attempted. Finn found himself in between Seth and Becky, the last two people he wanted to face tonight. Stephanie and Shane stood in the middle of the ring, clapping as they called forward their champions from last night. Shane explained that all of them were safe from the draft, and Stephanie explained that each of them had also picked five competitors to keep on their brand without chance of being drafted to the other.

"You all already know who you are, but let's tell these good people here."

Why did she have to do that?

AJ Styles was called forward, Samoa Joe, John Cena, Charlotte Flair, The Usos, Cesaro and Sheamus, Alexa Bliss.

"Finn Balor," Stephanie announced and he made his way forward, trying not to look at Seth and Becky's faces.

He stood there, awkwardly, next to Joe and Charlotte, trying not to show anything on his face. He was relieved to know his fate, but he could tell he was in for a night.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Becky asked, catching up to him as they filed back into catering.

"I jus'…didn't want to talk about it." He looked over at Seth, he was sitting next to Roman across the room, and looked away when they made eye contact. "I think he's pissed."

"Well."

"O' course, you're on his side."

"I jus' get why he's upset."

"Think he knows? I feel like he knows."

"Knows what, Finn?"

"She gave me the choice. Him or me."

"Stephanie loves playing games with you boys, that's just how it is."

"I feel like shit," he said quietly.

She touched his arm gently, but he pulled away.

"Not here," he whispered. He didn't need rumors getting around about them. Not today.

Someone told everyone to be quiet and a hush came over the room as the match on the monitor ended and Stephanie and Shane came out for the first official round of draft picks. First pick went to Raw.

"Roman Reigns!"

The room clapped as his music played and he made his way to the interview room to get his shirt.

"We're also going to keep one of our own, Steph," said Shane, "which is why we're picking…Baron Corbin."

"With the third pick …Seth Rollins!"

"See," Becky whispered to him, "it was fine after all."

"Yeah, I suppose," Finn watched as Seth left catering, he didn't glance at back at him.

"Shinsuke Nakamura!" came the last Smackdown pick of the first round.

Becky let out a sigh, just audible as Finn stood next to her.

"It's okay," he whispered, "first round is overrated, what matters is that ya end up where you're supposed to be."

She nodded and smiled, though he could tell she was disappointed that SmackDown hadn't made sure to get her in the first round.

"Well I think it's time," Mick Foley was saying on the screen, "that we shake things up a bit, what about you Steph? With the fifth and final first round pick, we select…BECKY LYNCH."

Finn's head snapped, next to him Becky gasped. Her face broke out into a grin as a few people came by to congratulate her. She pulled Finn into a hug.

"This is great," she squealed in his ear, "I gotta-"

"You gotta go,"

"Alright," she grinned again, "I'll see you later.

Becky ran off, grinning and thanking people, and Finn groaned. He ran his fingers through his hair and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I've never seen a man look so annoyed to get to spend more time with a beautiful girl," Sami teased.

"I-"

"I'm messing with you," Sami laughed, "but seriously, what's with that face?"

Finn bit his lip, "can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Not here,"

He led Sami back to the locker room, it was empty as everyone watched the American Alpha/ The Club exhibition match. Finn sat down on the bench and sighed, starting to tell Sami about what had happened between them the past fall. Sami listened, his brow furrowed.

"So you've slept with her?"

"That's your takeaway, mate?"

"Dude I've known about the Demon for a decade, it's just not that hard to figure out."

"Oh."

"But you and Becky actually…now that's something new."

"Yeah, it was kind of news to me too."

"Hey, so, back at Tom's wedding, when I asked her out…" his cheeks were flushing the way they did when Sami felt stupid about something.

"I think I got there first. Sorry."

"Nah, not your fault."

"I wouldn't have encouraged you-"

"I know." Sami leaned back against the lockers. "So, what now?"

"We…we're not dating."

"Okay?"

Finn sighed, "but we're not…not dating."

"So you're messing around."

"Sometimes? I jus'. I don't want that damn thing around her. I don't want her cozied up under the sheets with whatever the hell it is, I don't want her fallin' in love with it-"

"Whoa. Falling in love?"

"It's Becky, she works in the extremes."

"Man she's been in love with you since she was fifteen, you think a sexier alter ego is gonna change that?"

"Sexier?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling me that she doesn't love that aggressive side?"

"How do you know what my girlfriend is into?"

"Your girlfriend?" Sami grinned, "have you told her that?"

"I-never mind." Finn groaned, "yeah, she likes the…rough edges."

"But she wants you, man, don't lose sight of that."

"I can't…"

"Why?"

"Because it'll ruin _everything_."

Sami took the seat next to him, "one day she's gonna get sick of waiting. You know that right?"

"She'd be smart, too."

"And it'll break her heart," he said quietly. Finn nodded and the two of them sat in silence for a moment. It wasn't a secret that Sami was still harboring feelings for her. "Speak of the devil,"

Becky was on the screen, a red Raw t-shirt, just a little too big for her frame, draped over her ring gear. Her hair was pushed to one side, and all the red lit up her hazel eyes.

"Becky, how excited are you to join the Raw brand?" Jojo asked.

"Oh, I'm real excited, Jojo. I've had a great experience on SmackDown Live, I'm very proud to have been the first SmackDown Women's Champion, but I'm lookin' forward to new opportunities."

"Are you looking to challenge for the Raw Women's Championship now?"

"Yeah o' course I am. Ya know Bayely's one of my best friends, but if you're not here to be the best, what are you doin' here?"

"Well, you look really happy to be here."

"I am. I am really happy."

The camera cut to the ramp where the next round of picks was starting.

"She's not mad about it at all, huh?" Sami asked.

"Not in the slightest."

XXX

She found him later that night as he sat on a production crate out in the lot.

"Aw isn't this embarrassin'," she teased, sitting next to him, "we're matchin'."

"Looks better on you," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well,"

"You mad at me?" he asked suddenly, making her head turn suddenly.

"Why would I be mad at you?"'

"For last night? This mornin'?"

"No," she said softly, "I'm not mad at you."

"Maybe ya should be,'

"Don't be silly," she nudged him. "I'm lookin' forward to bein' at work with ya again. Aren't you?"

"I am," he nodded.

"We barely got any time in NXT."

"Someone had to get called up," he laughed.

"I missed havin' you in my corner. Always do."

"I'm always in your corner Bex, no matter where I am."

"And now you can actually be in my corner."

"Yeah, wait what?"

"Hmm? Nothin'." She chuckled softly, "C'mon, are we celebratin' or what?"

"Yeah, alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday night, NXT was on their television as Becky clicked around on her computer. Finn slipped into the space between her and the arm of the couch, letting her lean her back to his shoulder. It was comfortable, familiar, something they'd been doing since forever, but his eyes still found their way to the hickey on her neck.

"What flight are you on for the wedding?" she asked, glancing back at him.

"Uh, it's a red eye out of LAX. I guess you'll be there for house shows too…"

"Yeah guess I will," she smiled and nudged him.

"Still gettin' used to that."

"8:10 Tuesday night?" she found the flight on Kayak.

"Yep."

"Got it. Are you handlin' hotel?"

"Oh, about that."

"What?"

"They booked up fast, another wedding that weekend. I got us a double room, if that's alright with ya."

She paused, looking at her computer screen. "Okay."

"It doesn't haveta be weird."

"Course not."

"Ya sure it's okay?"

"I sleep down the hall from ya every night, it's fine." She tried to play it cool, though it probably wasn't working.

"Ya might even enjoy it, I'm sure he will."

Becky sighed and looked back at his smirking face.

"Can't I book a flight in peace?"

"Is that really what you want, love?" his voice was thick and hoarse.

"He doesn't like me bein' around you," she said, not looking back.

"Ain't that a shame. He's prone to jealousy, that one."

"We can't keep doin' this."

"Why not?" he challenged, "seemed to me like he gave you his blessin'."

"Not even close."

"Well, as usual, he's a coward."

"This conversation is over. I don't even know why you're out here."

"Couple reasons. Would ya like to know?"

"I don't care."

"Sure ya don't. Well one, he keeps looking at that love bite I gave ya and wonderin' how it tasted. Not that he'll give ya one himself to find out."

She rubbed her neck where he had left behind a small bruise.

"And two, he's a lyin' son of a bitch."

"What are you talking about," she rolled her eyes.

"They're not booked up at the hotel. It's months out, you've got plenty o' time. But he knows full well a little proximity, a little dancin', a little drinkin', you ain't sleepin' in the bed across from him."

"He can have that any time he wants, why would he bother?"

"Easy out. Gives him an excuse to give into that temptation. An' he finds ya sooo very temptin'."

She sighed and looked at him, "This is a mistake, and you know it."

"Yeah, well, mistakes are fun sometimes." He smirked, "don't mind me."

"I won't." She went back to booking her flights and hotels for the next couple of months.

A few minutes later, he piped up again, but his voice wasn't thick and wanting anymore.

"Did I miss somethin'?" he asked, the NXT main event was starting on the screen.

"Yeah Peyton and Liv."

"Why'd I-"

"He was comin' on to me."

"Course he was. We're still wearin' clothes…"

"You said you didn't want him around me," she looked back at him.

"Ya didn't have to-"

"I didn't want to upset ya.'

"Thank you. But I know that might not last long."

"I'll save it for when I need it, yeah?"

"Okay."

"Oh and also," she looked towards the screen, "he said you're a lyin' son of a bitch."

"What?" he gulped.

"The hotel's not booked up, ya just wanted to share."

"Oh!" he blushed, "I suppose I fibbed it a bit."

"Fine by me."

"I can get you your own-"

"Don't bother." Her eyes flickered up to his, "you know what I want."

"I could get us a king…" he smirked.

"Prefer the queen."

"Alright." He looked over at her nervously, "that's all he told you?"

"An' somethin' about wonderin' what it tasted like to give me that."

His eyes found the hickey again and he felt his whole face flush. She giggled and shook her head, standing up and asking him if he wanted anything from the kitchen. He shook himself out of it in time to say no, he was alright. Becky smirked to herself, at least it was fun.

XXX

It was the only the third Raw after the redraft and Becky was a bundle of nerves walking into the women's locker room. She took a look at her new roster, Charlotte, Bayley, Emma, Nia Jax, Billie Kay, and Peyton Royce. The duo stopped talking and watched Becky walk across the room and set up her bag. A long time ago, a very long time ago, they used to ride with Becky to NXT house shows so that she could bestow her veteran knowledge. Now they were her competition.

"Hey Bex," Billie gave her a fake smile, leaning up against the locker, Peyton was behind her, giggling. "How's it going?"

"Hi girls," she tried to be pleasant but knew they wanted something or they wouldn't be talking to her right now.

"So we were thinking, since we're the new girls around here, you could show us around a bit."

"I'm new here too,"

"Yeah but not like new new, you've been on the roster with all of 'em."

"I suppose."

"So if you could, I don't know," Peyton lead, "introduce us to a few people…"

"Maybe…Finn?" Billie suggested.

"Ah I see,"

"You two are friends, aren't you?"

"He's my best friend."

"Well, then why don't you introduce us to your best friend?"

Becky sighed, "yeah alright. Whatever."

They giggled and pranced off, the locker room had mostly cleared out but Bayley hung back.

"You gonna let them use you like that?" she said as the door closed behind them.

"Wouldn't be the first to use me to get to Finn," Becky rolled her eyes, "they're wastin' their time. Finn's not interested in datin'."

"At all?"

"Ya asking for a friend?" Becky laughed, looking over her shoulder.

"You could say that."

Her face dropped, "why does e'ryone think I'm caught up on him?"

"Not my business, dude," Bayley shrugged. "But don't do the dirty work for someone else."

"He actually set me up with Noam the other day."

"Noam Dar?" Bayley's head turned suddenly.

"Yeah, he took me to dinner last week."

"Oh," she looked down, "uh how was it?"

"Nice. He's nice. We had fun-"

"Fun?"

Becky blushed, "yes, Bayley, fun." She shrugged, "Why?"

"No reason. I just…didn't know he was available."

"Recent break-up, right?"

"Heard it was bad." Bayley cleared her throat, "I just didn't realize he was dating again."

"Well I don't think we're gonna do it again so,"

"Why not?"

"He's jus'…" Becky sat down and sighed, "not what I want right now. So, y'know, he's still available."

"Oh shush." Bayley tossed her merch shirt at Becky and they both laughed.

XXX

They put Becky in a filler match with Peyton that night. She had improved since Becky left NXT, but she still was green, easy to trip up. A little bit of experience went a long way in this business. She pinned Peyton after a bit of back and forth, and her opponent slunk to the backstage area, frustrated. Finn was waiting for her by catering. His match was main event, which was awesome. It was against Seth, that was less awesome. Becky slipped into the chair next to him and he handed her a bottle of water.

"Good match,"

"Thanks,"

"Ya need to work on-"

"Can we not do this right now?"

"Sorry."

She shook her head, "it's fine. Ya don't always have to be in coach mode, y'know."

"I know." He eyed her from the side, "So are you goin' with Noam again?"

"Finn! What did I just say?"

"Oh does that apply to life coachin'?"

"It does actually. Besides, I can't."

"Why?"

"Bayley's into him," she whispered, "girl code."

"She is?"

"Big time."

"Does she know ya slept with 'im?"

Becky glared at him, "no, an' I don't plan on tellin' her."

"Alright. Sorry it…didn' work out."

She shrugged, "I had a good time."

"Sure you could be able to have a good time with other guys out there."

"Finn," she warned again.

"Dropped."

"Thank you."

"But Sami-"

"Alright," she got up in a huff and stormed off. He sighed, he was just trying to help.

Instead of chasing after her, which had time and time again proven to be the worst thing he could do, he returned to the locker room to switch his jacket and gather his thoughts. Seth was combing through his wet hair when he opened the door. Their eyes caught in the mirror.

"Hey."

"Hi," Seth grumbled.

"Are ya gonna speak to me today?" It had been weeks without a returned call or text.

"You don't get to talk to me like that, alright? If I'm pissed at you, I'm gonna be pissed at you. I'm not your girl, Becky."

"What's that mean, Seth?"

He shrugged, "you kind of boss her around,"

"It's called coachin',"

"It's called lecturing and I'm not putting up with it. Take your bullshit Balor-knows-best somewhere else."

"Well speakin' of, she didn' throw a damn tantrum over me not tellin' 'er what happened before we went out there. You're the one who can't get over it."

"And I'm not the one sleeping with you!"

It hung there for a moment as Seth's face dropped, realizing the words that had come out of his mouth. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling it into a bun and releasing it.

"I didn't mean-I'm sorry, I just meant…the rules are different with her. She lets to get away with a lot."

"Who else knows?" he asked quietly, it was all that was on his mind.

"I don't…" Seth sighed, "everyone."

"Did Sami-"

"Sami? No, dude, c'mon. You two haven't exactly been discreet. It's just sort of one of those unspoken things, no one talks about it but everyone knows."

Finn nodded, trying to figure out on how earth he was going to deal with Becky with this.

"Thanks for telling me, really."

"Yeah…" Seth looked down, embarrassed.

"Sorry I tried to lecture you."

"It's okay. No one was gonna like you for getting that spot, least of all me."

"I know." Finn gulped, it hadn't been his finest moment.

Seth gave him a half smile and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Finn?"

"Yeah?" Finn called over his shoulder

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

He laughed, a grin breaking out on Seth's face too. "Love you too, mate."

XXX

He kicked Finn's ass. Definitively. Unsurprisingly they hadn't fully hugged it out back in the locker room. But once it was done, he reached his hand down and helped Finn up, the two nodding to each other as they made their exits. Finn was stopped by Charly Caruso for an in-ring interview about his string of losses. He thanked Charly for her time and headed back to the locker room. Seth and Becky were sitting on a production crate, talking. Finn groaned, just what he needed.

"Speak o' the devil," she said as he walked up.

"An' why are you two talkin' about me?" He eyed Seth. Surely he wouldn't be that stupid.

"Uh, I-"

"Seth."

"I didn't know she didn't know!"

"Why would she know? Why would I tell her?" he hissed, not trying to draw attention to them.

"Don't you two start arguin' again," Becky crossed her arms.

He met her gaze and softly said, "yes, dear."

She blushed and Seth rolled his eyes. Finn caught him with a glare.

"Don't. Tell anyone."

"Is there anything to tell?"

He looked over at Becky, "no, there's nothing to tell. So don't invent somthin', yeah?"

"He was apologizin', Finn."

"Really?"

"Really," Seth said with another eye roll, "ye of little faith. I didn't mean to get in the middle here."

"You didn't," Becky insisted, "it's alright,"

"She's nicer than you, Finn." He smirked, "I don't know why you put up with him. Let me know if you ever want to not. See ya buddy," he said to Finn after a wink towards Becky.

She blushed and laughed, Finn felt a twisting in his stomach.

"Guess he's still pissy with me."

"Sounded like you're pretty much kissed and made-up," she said with an eyebrow raise.

"Is that what flirtin' with you sounds like?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't," he huffed.

"Didn't think so. Anyway, he was just foolin' around, he does that."

"Does he?"

"He's Seth."

"He flirts with you?"

"Sometimes. Thought you didn't care."

"I don't."

"Great."

Finn sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a mood tonight."

"I noticed."

"I'm just tired, I'm sorry, I'm just gonna hang out in the hotel and crash early."

"I'll, I'll come with you."

"You sure you wanna hang out with me right now?"

"Most definitely," she said softly, giving him a little smile that made his stomach flip.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn was pacing up and down the locker room. Over the past two weeks, he'd gotten himself into a shit-show with the Miz. It was a nightmare. Miz had something to prove since Daniel Bryan begged Mick to take him off his hands, negotiating a major trade, Rusev, Lana, and Sasha for him and Maryse. Apparently, that meant picking a fight with someone who had a guaranteed spot on Raw. What's more, he SHOULD have kicked the Miz's ass, sending him back to the Real World. But somehow, Maryse had distracted the ref, letting Miz rake his eyes and get a pin off of the cheat. Finn was taught the right way of doing things, wrestling was all about honor in Japan, it killed him to lose like that.

They had another match tonight, it was next. He was running over those moments of last week in his head. He couldn't let it happen again. He just couldn't. Sighing, he shrugged on his leather jacket, heading for the door. Becky was waiting for him on the other side, dressed in her gear, leaning against the cinder block wall.

"No." His tone was sharp, unforgiving.

"I didn' say anythin'."

"The answer is no." He walked off without another word. She could be so damn stubborn sometimes, already offering to handle Maryse when she came to find him in the trainer's room last week. He'd said no then, and that was not about to change.

In the ring, Miz was waiting for him, a stupid smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to wipe it off. There'd be no lock up, no chain wrestling, feeling each other out, he was far too pissed off for that. Sure, plenty of opponents had played dirty before, but to use your own wife to win matches? What kind of scum of the earth did you have to be? He went for a drop kick right out of the gate, knocking the Miz to his bum. That felt good. Pulling him up, he hit a continuous string of strikes, causing the Miz to stumble back, stunned. He rolled out and Finn followed him with a dive through the middle rope, knocking him to the ground again. It grounded Finn too, hitting his tailbone smack on the hard floor. As Miz stumbled to his feet, he took off running, and Finn was having none of that. He chased after him, but Maryse stepped in front of him and he came to a halting stop. She smirked and taunted him as Miz hid behind her.

"What're you gonna do? Hit a woman?"

"Move."

She laughed callously until Miz decided he was ready and dove at Finn, ground and pounding him before pulling them back into the ring. That wasn't too bad really, he just lost a bit of momentum, easy enough to get back. So much so that he had Miz laid out in the perfect position after just a few more minutes. Finn looked back to the corner and began climbing up to the top rope. He pointed down to Miz and made handguns, an old nod to the Bullet Club.

Then somehow, he was flat on his face. She'd grabbed his leg, deceivingly strong, causing him to fall forward down to the mat. He cursed to himself, trying to reclaim his bearings, though the Miz was already pulling him up and hitting him with a right fist. All of a sudden there was a massive pop, the crowd jumping up and down and cheering. It took him a minute, as he stumbled in the corner, to realize the flash of orange he saw flying past the ring.

Becky tackled Maryse, the two of them struggling on the outside. The Miz was yelling at them, the ref too. There wasn't much he could do with the distraction, though it gave him a second to catch his breath. When Miz looked back, he was able to hit him with a kick to the gut, setting up the 1916. Becky still had Maryse in a Headlock on the outside, but the ref had turned his attention back to the match at hand. As the Miz slammed into the mat, Finn knew he had it. The pin was effortless, Miz didn't fight back hard.

Finn's music played and the Miz rolled out of the ring, tending to Maryse, but Finn barely looked at Becky. He didn't want to chew her out, not out here, in front of everyone. Making his way back up the ramp, she didn't chase him, probably knew better than that, but she caught up to him after they came through the curtain. There were cameras around, but she forced the issue.

"Finn!" she called as he was halfway up the hall. "Hey!" she called again, grabbing at his arm, "you're welcome!"

He stopped, looking over his shoulder. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, well I didn't ask ya to do that. In fact, I recall tellin' ya to stay away."

"I-" she sighed, their faces close together, "I was just tryin' to help."

"Ya coulda gotten hurt. Ya think I want that?" he looked down at her, watching her bite her lip. "I don't want that," he said softer.

"I just-"

"I know," he smiled lightly, letting her know it was okay, "please don't."

"Okay," she looked up at him with those damn eyes and he felt the grin creeping onto his face.

"Alright," he nodded, trying to shake it off, the cameras were on him.

The next week, Becky was getting her hair and makeup done, sitting across from Emma. She was chatting about her number one contender's match with Charlotte and Nia tonight. Becky smiled but it was hard to get excited for her. She'd only been in Raw a few weeks, Stephanie had told her that her accomplishments at SmackDown didn't carry over, she'd have to prove herself here if she wanted a number one contenders match. So she asked what match she could have tonight if not that one, and she was told she hadn't been put on the card yet. Maybe they would need her for an interview or she could hop onto commentary if she really wanted. It was exhausting. She was ready to be a champion again, but the division here was stacked.

"Becky," a voice behind her called, it was Sami, passing through the area, "Mick was looking for you."

"For me?"

"That's what he said," he smiled sweetly.

"Guess I gotta go, see ya later Em."

"Yeah, whatever," she rolled her eyes, scrolling on her phone.

The office door was open when she got to it, seeing Finn on the other side of the hall.

"You too?" he asked with a laugh, "what's he up to?"

"Dunno," she laughed as they knocked on Mick's door.

"Hey guys, c'mon in."

"What's up, Mick?" Finn crossed his arms. She could tell that he didn't like anything that had Becky getting involved.

"Miz has asked for a match to make things right from last week."

He scoffed, "Fine by me."

"They want a tag match. You want her as your partner or do you wanna find someone else?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I can do it," Becky jumped, probably too quickly. "It's no issue. I'd like a match tonight."

"Becky you're not-"

"Why not?"

"Guys, please," Mick said with a sense of utter exhaustion. He was leaving soon for hip surgery, and it was clear he was tired. "You can do whatever you want, but-"

"But what?" Finn demanded.

"But we've gotten a lot of positive feedback about your…chemistry. Hunter thinks it's money to play it up a bit."

"Play it up? Ya mean pretend to be datin'?" Finn was fuming.

"It doesn't have to be overt but you two would be good as partners."

"Becky's above valetin' for me, she's a wrestler."

"I don't mind."

"Sorry?" his head spun towards her. "You want to?"

"It's fine by me." She looked over at Mick, "we'll take the match."

"I'll book it."

She smiled and headed out the door, Finn chased her down, the empty hall.

"What the 'ell, Bex?"

"What? I get a match an' you get some backup. Win-win."

"This is what you want? Stop-" he grabbed her by the arm and looking square into her eyes. "You want to be carryin' my jacket and playin' cheerleader? You're so much better than that. I taught you better than that."

"Well someone's gotta keep your temper in check, it's outta control these days," she hissed.

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I'm…fightin' with the Demon a lot," he whispered. "Tryin' keep 'im away from you ain't easy."

"I got your back, always have."

"I know that, Bex, I know."

"An' I could use you in mine."

"That you always have."

"But I wouldn't have a match tonight without 'cha. So let's just go for it, let's just give 'em what they want and kick some ass, yeah?"

He laughed, looked her up and down and nodded, "yeah, just this one match, though. You're not becomin' a career valet, not on my watch."

"Let's go."

XXX

Late that night night, they celebrate their victory over Miz and Maryse by laughing on the couch of his hotel over a six pack of beer. He'd forgotten what it had been like to perform with her, it had been a very long time since they were really in the same realm. She had come a long way since the days of working tag matches in Bray, that was for sure, and she was always his first choice back then anyway. It made him smile to watch her, he couldn't help it, it put a big ol' grin on his face to see her out there. She was quick, she was smart, she knew exactly what she was doing. She never ceased to amaze him. And it was her who had gotten the pin on Maryse after beating her down like a pro. It felt good to lift her arm in the middle of the ring again and pull her into a side hug. He couldn't even help pressing a kiss to the top of her head, but she played it off well, like it was just another moment of affection between partners.

She was musing about the look on Miz's face as she had Maryse in a hold, fingertips away from him. The grin on her face made him smile too.

"Ya did well for yourself," he told her.

"Yeah, almost as if ya needed me."

"Don't get too crazy."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Would what?" he asked, sipping on the last of his beer.

"Bein' a team again."

"A team?"

"You an' me, takin' on Monday Night Raw together. Who cares if people think we're bangin' on the side," she shrugged, "I mean, we kind of are."

"No," he shook his head, "we're not. An' we're not formin' some sort of team."

"It could be good for both of us, clearly ya need some backup out there an' I need-"

"What, Becky, what do you need?"

"This division is stacked," she shrugged, "it would be good to have somethin' to get me on the card, help me stand out."

He sighed huffily, "I need a shower," he stood, cleaning up the empty beer bottles with him and heading for the bathroom.

"Oh are we done?" she followed him as he turned on the shower.

"Yeah, we're done," he said sternly over his shoulder, heading back to rifle through his suitcase for his toiletries. "We're not doin' any of that. No teamin' up, no partnership, no sneaky love angle."

"Why not?"

"You've never once tried to ride my coattails, Bex," he spat, spinning around to look her in the eye, "never once. Why. Why now?"

"I'm not tryin' ride your coattails I jus' think-"

"Think what?"

"It could be good for us!" she spat back.

"For us?" he felt that smirk creep onto his face, "oh I see. It starts with a couple matches, then they start billin' us as a team, suddenly you an' me spendin' an awful lotta time together, actin' like we're into each other. Plenty of teams fallen in love that way. Hunter an' Steph for one, Miz and Maryse too, actually. Is that it?"

"Finn-"

He shook his head, pulling his shirt off as her eyes grazed down his muscles. It was impossible to deny that he loved that, watching her memorize the lines of his abs, drawing down to the v that cut above his low-slung shorts. She'd lost any modesty about it a long time ago.

"Whichever way, ya always been braver than that. Honestly, Bex, ya want somethin?" he kicked off the shorts and his boxers, whispering in her ear as he passed her, "come and get it."

She scoffed, blushing, calling after him as he stepped into the shower, "ya think I won't come in there?"

"We'll see won't we?" he called back, leaning his head under the hot water.

XXX

After a steamy session against the cold tiles of the hotel shower, fogging up the glass and kissing his neck, she wrapped a towel around herself as his eyes followed her from the edge of the bed. She squeezed the water from her hair and began braiding her hair to the side, he smiled at her softly.

"That was nice, Bex,"

"It was. Maybe I should jus' start bargin' in on ya in the shower," she said sarcastically.

"Hey,"

"Don' hey me, Finn. Ya know how this is. Nothin' 'bout it's predictable. You change your mind with every kiss."

"I know," he sighed, looking to his suitcase and pulling out a t-shirt. Handing it to her, he gave her those puppy dog eyes. "Here."

"Ya want me to stay?"

"Yes. Please?"

She took the shirt from his hands, an old Balor Club shirt from NXT.

"I love this one."

"C'mon," he nodded pulling down the comforter and scooting into bed, leaving room for her next to him.

Becky curled up next to him, and he didn't hold her tight, but the closeness was enough. More than enough, it was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long before it snowballed, match after match. Her plan had worked, Maryse wanted another piece of her and they were solidly in a program for Payback. Not to mention, Finn had softened up a bit between the extra time and their unexpected night together. He said he wasn't changing his mind, but agreed to let it be known he had her back. Finn refused to let her be at ringside with him, and told her that she was more than capable of handling her matches on her own. But, he stood with her at interviews and let her keep his temper from flaring up in front of the cameras. She even talked him into letting her wear his leather jacket out to the ring. It was the perfect amount, enough to give 'em something to talk about without being forced to make out in front of the crowd. On the go-home before Payback, he agreed to let her be on commentary to help talk him up.

"You ready?" He asked, coming up behind her at Guerilla.

"Not the one doin' the hard part," she teased.

"Yeah, well, don't say anythin' stupid," he winked and she nudged him. The dopey grin spread across his face, but it vanished as soon as his music hit, it was time for work.

She followed him out to the ring, letting him walk ahead and have his space. He shrugged off his jacket and looked over his shoulder, handing it to her.

"Ya got this," she whispered to him and the corner of his mouth tilted up.

Becky joined the announce team and secured her headset on.

"Good to see you, Becky," Michael nodded to her.

"It's good to be here, wow ya have the best view up here, don't ya?"

"We really do," Byron agreed.

"Becky, if I may," Corey began.

"What's that, Graves?"

"Why are you out here?"

"I think I've got as much a right as anyone else."

"You know what I mean, Finn doesn't really seem like the kind of guy to hide behind his girl's skirt."

"I'm not 'is girl," she said with a pang through her chest, "an' I don' wear skirts."

"So what are you, then, to Finn?"

"Finn and I 'ave been friends a long time, a very long time. I've always got his back, he's always got mine. An' tonight, I just wanna make sure Miz and his little wife Maryse know that if they mess with 'im they're messin' with me too."

"Do you plan on getting involved on Sunday?" Byron asked.

"'Course not, unless Maryse forces my hand."

"Are you going to be at ringside?"

She laughed, "I dunno if Finn will let me have that one, Michael. He wants to do things on 'is own, and I respect that, I do. I just won't let the fact that he's an honorable man take this from 'im. If I 'ave to, I'll even the odds."

"And he's okay with that?"

"He'll get over it."

"What about you and Maryse? You have a match of your own to worry about," Corey pointed out to her.

"Yeah, Graves, Maryse ain't competition. She wants to step to me, that's fine, but I'm not afraid to break 'er arm."

"And if Miz gets involved?" Corey pushed, "will we see Finn run out for the save?"

"Ya know," she felt the corners of her mouth turn up, "I gave up long ago with tryin' to predict what he's gonna do. But, he's my best friend an' regardless, I'll be by his side if he needs me."

"Your best friend? I mean, you're sitting here holding his jacket,"

"This thing is nice," she folded it in her lap, "can't let 'im leave it lying on the ground."

"You obviously care quite a bit about him," Byron offered.

"Of course."

"I think you boys are going to easy," Corey huffed, "why are we dancing around this? Becky, what exactly is your connection with Finn Balor?"

"I told ya, he's my best friend, an' has been since I was fifteen. He taught me everythin' I know, I owe everthin' to him, everythin'. So I am here for 'im, whatever it is that he needs."

"Now, Becky," Michael's tone was even and rash, "we've all seen the two of you together, we've seen the pictures of you back in the day, even just hearing you talk about him here…I mean we have to ask-"

"Ask what?" she rolled her eyes.

"Are you in love with him?" Corey butted in. "Are you together?"

Becky couldn't help but laugh, a giddy grin at the possibility. She looked off, biting her lip, "ya really askin' me that question, Graves?" Laughing, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I got nothin' to say 'bout that."

"Oh, I think you've said plenty, Becky."

XXX

She knocked on the door of the men's locker room a little while later. Sami opened it and said he'd leave the two of them alone, glancing back at the only other person in the room, Finn sitting on a bench, holding an ice pack to his back.

"Ya ran off without this," she hung his jacket in the locker with his other things.

"Wasn't really in a mood to stick around."

"They always get ya back there," she gestured to his back, the awkward spot he could never quite reach.

"I do it to myself with those drop kicks," he gritted his teeth and look up at her with a sigh, "would ya mind?"

"Course,"

"If it's no trouble,"

"Finn," she took the ice pack from him and repositioned it, scooting herself close to him, "jus' let me help will ya?"

"Yeah," he chuckled softly. "Sami told me what happened out there on commentary," he looked back at her, "ya alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"They came for ya pretty hard."

"Yeah, well," she flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned at him, "I can handle myself."

"Good," he said, his tone still soft, "I told ya not to say anythin' stupid."

She rolled her eyes, "oh come off it, what was I supposed to say? You and me, just friends, nothing more, never more? I can't even swallow that bs myself anymore."

"I…" he began, then trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothin' I just…we could still be."

"Still be what?"

"Just friends," he looked over his shoulder, "nothin' more."

Her heart plummeted, but she kept her cool.

"No, Finn, we can't."

XXX

"So how'd you convince him to let ya come out with 'im?" Noam asked as they walked to the parking lot.

Becky laughed, "Aw you know Finn, no one changes 'is mind but him."

"Yeah, I know Finn," he smiled. "He still on ya about datin' me instead?"

"Oh, uh," she was taken aback, he hadn't mentioned it since their night together and neither did she. "No, he's backed off."

"Gets that ya don't really wanna see me again?"

"Did you want to see me?"

He shrugged, "it was fun, but I guess, no, not really. Sorry if ya thought I was caught up,"

"I didn't," she chuckled. "Plus, girl code."

"Girl code?" he raised an eyebrow.

She gave him it back and grinned, walking away towards Finn's rental car.

"Wait what do you mean girl code?" he called after her, but she ignored him as she lifted her bag into the trunk.

Finn was settled into the driver's seat, on facetime with his sister. He smiled at her as she climbed into the seat next to him.

"Alright Becky just got here, we gotta go."

"Hey Bex!" the voice came over the speaker of his phone.

"Hey Dasha," she called back as she buckled her seat belt.

"Are you comin' next month?"

"That I am,"

"Good, heard that from a little birdie, ya know Fergal never tells us anythin'."

Finn rolled his eyes, "we're stayin' with you before the weekend, by the way."

"Oh are ya now? Cause we're out of room."

"What?"

"Brayden stayin' with us and we'll be overrun with the kids."

"Uuuugh,"

"You'll have to stay with Mom and Dad."

"She turned our room into a paintin' studio."

"She likes her watercolors alright? Think mine's a guest room now."

"Yeah, it was always the biggest."

"Sure was! Alright, go get some rest, don't stay out too late."

"Goodnight, Dash," he said stubbornly.

"Night Becky,"

"See ya," she responded, but Finn had already ended the call. "Ready?"

"You talkin' to Noam back there?" he asked as he began to pull out of the lot.

"Yeah just chattin'."

"He ask you out again?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Finn, will ya drop it already? Neither of us really wanna peruse it."

He sighed, "okay, I'll drop it."

"Thank you."

She changed the subject and the two of them drove back to the hotel in the clear night. As they parted he said he wanted to get to bed, but maybe he'd change his mind later, so she texted the group and headed down alone. It was early yet, Becky not bothering to change out of the jeans and tank top she had thrown on after the show. Charlotte hadn't gotten down yet, or Sheamus and Cesaro. Seth and Sami sat at the bar, laughing together.

"Hey boys,"

"Hey Bex, your usual?" Sami asked, "Think I got you in trouble earlier."

"You're fine," she laughed, "but, yeah, thanks."

"Got you in trouble?" Seth asked as he sipped his beer.

"He told Finn what I said on commentary. I didn't think it was that bad."

"It was a little obvious," Sami admitted, "he's not upset?"

"Nah he's just tired tonight," she thanked the bartender as she took her vodka sour from him. "An' things with us are…y'know, fine."

"By the way, Bex, I wasn't kidding," Seth butted in and gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Oh what's that?"

"If you ever want to stop putting up with Finn's shit, I can make myself available."

Sami rolled his eyes but didn't interject. Becky laughed, not believing her ears.

"You're kiddin',"

"I'm not,"

"Then you're crazy," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm not," he laughed.

"Alright, if you two aren't gonna get a room," Sami stood up and tipped his hat, "think I'll find some new company."

She watched him walk over to Kevin and Enzo and Cass on the other side of the room, not looking back to Seth. He tried again once they were left alone.

"We've been friends a little while, you really never thought about it?"

"No, I…I haven't."

"Well, I have. And I think we would have a good time."

"I'm not really after a good time, Seth,"

"Hm, well, if that changes," he shrugged.

"You're not serious right now." She shook her head, "you're really gonna put out that 'oh if you ever change your mind' nonsense?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Finn is your friend! The way he talks about 'cha, probably one of your best friends. An' you're here hittin' on me?"

"Why would he care?" his brow furrowed, "because the two of you have gotten together a few times? I don't know if you've noticed, Becky, but he doesn't want you."

She felt the tears forming behind her eyes, "you're a dick."

"Yeah, well I'm a dick who's right. Open your eyes, quit wasting your time with someone who is never going to love you."

Becky was stunned, looking for the words. Eventually, she stammered out a few.

"All this? All this jus' to get in my pants?"

"No, that's where you're wrong," his gaze and his tone were firm, "I care about you. I don't wanna see you hurt, and frankly, I'm the only one around here who seems to realize how much he's doing just that. I'm not gonna sit by, and I'm not gonna lie to you, you deserve better than that."

"Oh how noble of ya, Seth, makin' the ultimate sacrifice for my sake."

"Whatever Becky."

She shook her head again, looked away from him as the pressure built behind her eyes. Suddenly a hand was on the small of her back, and she thought to swat it away but realize it wasn't Seth's.

"E'rything alright over here?" Finn's eyes were trained on Seth, narrowed to daggers.

"Yeah," he scoffed, "just telling Becky what she doesn't want to hear."

"An' why exactly is that your job?"

"Will you quit stringing her along man?" Seth rolled his eyes, "it's really painful to watch."

Out of the corner of her eye, Becky saw his hand tense up to a fist. She pulled back on his arm.

"Finn, stop, I just, just want to go,"

He looked back at her, his gaze steady, before glaring at Seth and nudging her off the bar stool.

"Then let's go."

The elevator ride up was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"It's fine, we all know heartbroken Seth is the worst to be around."

"He broke up with her two months ago, time to grow up." He shook his head and grumbled, "why is everyone in love with ya?"

"Aren't you supposed to tell me that?"

He looked down at the floor, "right."


	8. Chapter 8

Finn got called away to make an appearance on the UK show the next week. He grumbled about it as he packed up that Friday morning.

"An' I still gotta be back for Wizard World Tuesday," he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm exhausted."

Becky sat at his desk chair and smiled at him sympathetically.

"You're a hometown hero in London. You're the one to make it."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not the only one from that area to make it to the WWE, plus Ireland isn't even in the UK. They jus' don't' know what the UK is."

"But ya the biggest. The most successful."

"Really? Miss former Women's Champion?" he teased, "hand me that?"

She handed him his DS from his desk, "you're their next big star, we all know it."

"Yeah? Then why am I putsing around with you and the Miz?" he looked at her as her face fell, "I, uh, I didn't mean it like that, Bex."

"Sure you did."

"Bex,"

"You don't want to be doing this, I get it. You're not getting nearly as much out of the deal as I am."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, it's okay. You wanna be challengin' for the Universal title, of course you do. But I can be in your corner for that too."

"No, absolutely not," he folded a pair of his trunks up and placed it in a separate compartment with his knee pads. "The second Miz and Maryse are off our backs you go back to wrestlin' where you belong."

"I think I _belong_ by your side."

"No, Becky," his tone was sharp, "you don't. You belong in the ring, on your own." He sat down on the bed and rolled his neck. "We both know this is dangerous."

"Why?" she challenged, getting up from the chair and moving over towards him. "Too much time around me makes the Demon come out?"

"Bex…" he said softly, his eyes following her as she straddled his waist. "Dammit."

She pressed her lips to his and pushed him down gently. He didn't protest, his hands already tangled in her hair. His tongue darted into hers and pulled back, deepening the kiss as she rolled her hips against him. For a moment, he let it happen, enjoying the feeling of her mouth on his, but soon he pulled back and pushed her up off of him.

"Becky. Becky!" He gasped for air and shook his head, "I shouldn't…"

"Why are ya always concerned with that Finn?"

"Off," he said more sternly, and she climbed back onto her feet, "do ya have to rub it in my face that I can't resist ya?"

"Do you have to rub it in mine that I can't have you?" she spat back.

"Rebecca!"

"Fergal!"

They glared at each other for a moment, neither backing down.

"Ya need to finish packing. Don't let me keep ya." She stormed out, slamming his door behind her.

"Becky!" he called after her, before chasing. "Hey!"

He stopped as he got to her closed door. Pounding on it, he shouted, "dammit Becky. Open up will ya?"

"Go away, Finn."

"C'mon just open the door," he groaned, "you know I'm not gonna barge in without your permission."

"So then you're stuck."

"Or you could open it."

Silence.

"Dammit Bex!," he leaned his head against the door, "you're so impossible sometimes. For once in your goddamn life will you just hear me? You're so much better than this, I have no clue why you'd sacrifice all of it just to wear my jacket and have people think we're together. An' if you think this master plan o' yours is gonna end with roses then maybe you've forgotten the four months ya spent lyin' to me huh?"

That did it, it provoked her enough to get her to open the door, staring him down with her deep brown eyes.

"I know you're more-" he began, but she took the opportunity to slam the door right on his face, "than that," he finished weekly.

Finn sighed, ran his hands through his hair, and returned to his room, he wasn't making headway tonight.

XXX

Monday when she got to the arena, she was still fuming from the fight with Finn. He hadn't texted sorry, and she wasn't about to be the first one. It would be a long week, he wasn't getting home until Wednesday morning, and then what? They would make up, they always did, but these fights were getting more and more frequent.

"Tsk tsk tsk," a voice came behind her, Maryse and Miz were walking up to her. Miz smirked at her, "Poor Becky, all alone. No Finn to protect you tonight."

"I don't need him, unlike your wife," she rolled her eyes and went back to watching the monitor.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Maryse scoffed. "But it was only a matter of time before he was done with you."

"Save it for the camera, Maryse."

"Oh, maybe I'll save my beating for the camera too huh?"

"Hey!" another voice came as Seth rounded the corner. "We got a little two on one over here?"

"Never running out of men to defend you, huh Becky?"

"Get the fuck out of here Miz, your hair is messed up."

Miz touched his hair with a glare to Seth, but the two of them scurried off to hair and makeup.

"Yeah, that usually works," he chuckled.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know," he sat down on one of the crates, "I just feel…I feel bad. There, I said it."

"Is this an apology?"

"Something like that. You're right," he sighed, "Finn's one of my best friends, he's been really good to me. But he's not good to you and I don't know why you can't see that."

"Think you might be biased there?"

"I'm not in love with you or something, Bex, I'm not Sami. And you're one hell of a chick, but I'm-"

"Non-selective?"

"Ouch, alright, sure. Wouldn't take it too seriously if I were you. But still, I meant what I said. I think you deserve more and it really pisses me off to watch him treat you like that."

"I can handle myself."

"I know you can. I'm sorry, alright? We cool?"

"Yeah we're cool."

"You want some help out there?"

"Not from you."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Well," Seth shrugged, "thought I'd offer."

So she went down to her match with Dana alone. No one would be coming to save the day tonight. And it was true, she didn't want anyone but Finn anyway. Dana came down by herself too, and for the first bit of the match, she dominated. Kicks, strikes, mat work, hers were all better than Dana's. After a nasty strike sequence, Dana took the opportunity to slide out of the ring. Becky chased her, diving through the ropes to the outside, but as she knocked Dana down and stood over her, a tug came at her hair.

The back of her head hit the barricade and she stumbled. Maryse was standing over her as she regained her footing. She jumped over the barricade and laid into Becky with a right hook. Laid out on the floor, Maryse ground and pounded her, banging her head into the concreate. It sent waves of pain through her body and everything got foggy. Before she knew it, she was dragged back into the ring, and Dana handedly got a cheap pin.

Becky groaned at the sound of the bell and Dana's music. She sat up, rubbing her head, which was killing her, and slowly made her way to her feet. A ref came up to help her out and she tried to push him away, but she stumbled, a bit dizzy, and he grabbed onto her arm to keep her from falling over.

Back in the trainer's room, she downed the medication they gave her and folded the prescription in her hand. Bayley came running in as soon as she could from her own match with Billie Kay.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked the trainer.

"I'm fine."

"She has a concussion, I'm sending her home."

"See that's why I asked him and not you,"

"I'm fine," Becky repeated. "Some rest and I'll be good as new."

"We'll evaluate in a week okay?" he handed her an ice pack for the headache.

"Yeah, thank you."

She pressed the ice pack to her head and groaned as she saw Charly Caruso and the camera crew coming down the hall.

"No offense, Char,"

"No I know, but do you mind? Please?"

"Okay, quick one."

They waited for a cue and Charly began their interview.

"Becky, do you have a medical update for us?"

"Well, Charly, turns out when you cheapshot someone and pound their head into concrete, they tend to get concussed. Imagine that. Maryse is a coward."

"Now, there's been a lot of talk about how Finn wasn't here tonight, do you think that had anything to do with this?"

"First of all, Finn's in London, filmin' for the UK show which he's really passionate about, so if he wasn't by my side it's not because he didn't want to be. But even if he did, even if he just chose not to come be in my corner, I'd still be in 'is. Finn has done so much for me, he's the reason I'm even here right now, it doesn't matter what he decides to do for me, I will always stick by him. I owe 'im that much for everythin' he's given me. So if Maryse and Miz think they're gonna get in my head 'bout how dispensable I am to him, they're missin' the point."

"Thank you, Becky, get some rest."

"Thanks, Charly,"

She nodded to them as they cut and walked out of the trainer's room. When Becky looked up at Bayley, she had a smile a mile wide.

"What?"

"That was sweet, that's all."

"It's true, I owe him everythin'. It's almost greedy to ask for more."

"Don't say that," Bayley shook her head, "I know how he is, but, you want what you want."

"Right now I just want him to text me."

"Fight?"

"Bad one."

"Sorry dude. Do you want me to-"

"No."

"Okay. Just offering, he might not realize you're waiting on him."

"It's fine, he's back on Wednesday and we'll deal with it."

"Alright, you want a hand back to the locker room?"

Becky scoffed, "I'll be okay."

"Well, I'm heading there so, I just walk really close to you," she said, draping an arm around Becky.

She laughed and leaned her head on Bayley's shoulder.

XXX

In Vancouver, it was nearly 11pm as Finn got his suitcase from bagcheck. The last minute arrangements had made the timing difficult, and they needed him first thing in the morning Tuesday, with the first signings at 10am, so there was no room for cutting it close.

Climbing into his cab, he opened his phone as they began towards his hotel. Twitter was abuzz about Raw, an incident between Maryse and Becky. His eyes scanned the reports rapidly, it landed her with a concussion.

He gulped as he opened his text messages, but pushed through it. This was more important than a fight.

FB: _You okay?_

The bubble sat there for a few minutes, for all he knew she was busy, or even already on her way back home. Eventually, the response came.

BL: _Yeah, I'm fine._

FB: _Do you need anything?_

BL: _No, it's alright._

FB: _I'll be home Wednesday morning, they don't need me to fly out until Friday afternoon._

BL: _I told you, I'm fine._

FB: _Okay, just text me if you change your mind._

She wouldn't, he knew that. But he needed to offer. He plugged in his headphones and watched the video of it. Maryse had been reckless, it wasn't the way things were done around here. You didn't just give someone a concussion for fun. Then he watched her interview in the trainer's room. A small smile crept onto his face as he heard her defend him not being there and say she'd always be in his corner. He knew it was true. It would be a long day and a half until he got back to her. Once they were face to face, they wouldn't be able to keep this up. It would all be fine.

XXX

It was super late, Tuesday night, or rather, Wednesday morning when Finn fit his key into the door. He was exhausted, but it was worth it. He'd packed up and left as soon as they were done with him at 8:00, and by the time he rented a car and got back to Portland, it was past 2am. But he needed to be home when she woke up, and there were no flights left. He was greeted with pouring rain and thunderstorms.

In the living room, their leak was back. She'd shoved a blue bucket under it, and it was dripping incessantly. He'd have to deal with that tomorrow. Rolling through the hallway, her door was ajar, and although he normally respected her privacy, he pushed it open just a little to check on her. To his surprise, the bed was empty and undone. He furrowed his brow, looking towards the bathroom, but the light was off.

He opened the door of his own room, it was dark but the light from the street shone enough to see her curled up in his sheets. Her face was squished up in a winced expression and she clutched his sheets to her chin. Finn set his suitcase down and kneeled next to the bed, he placed a hand on her arm gently, and spoke softly, just loud enough to wake her.

"Becky,"

"Hmm?" she stirred, startled, her face still strained as she opened her eyes.

"Becky, did you have a nightmare?"

She had always had a hard time with them, probably a product of her active imagination. After her post-concussion issues a few years ago, he got calls from her in the middle of the night. He was in Japan at that point, so it was lunch time for him, but he usually managed to sneak out and take the call. Concussions always seemed to trigger them.

Becky's eyes opened as she realized where she was and who was standing in front of her.

"Oh!" she bolted up "I-"

"Shh, easy," he held her arm firmly. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah. I- I couldn't stay in there and I tried the livin' room but the drip…"

"It's alright," he chuckled, rubbing her shoulder in small, gentle circles. "Stay put. I'm gonna brush my teeth, but I'll be right back, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Positive," he pushed her back down to the pillow, "right back."

He climbed back into bed a few minutes later on the opposite side to the one she'd curled up in. She looked back at him, uncertain, but he didn't pay it mind. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly, hoping that at least if it came back, she'd wake up to that security. He certainly wasn't going to let her go.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" he whispered in the dark.

"Thank you."

"Shh. Sleep."

She nodded.

"Becky?"

"I thought you said sleep," she teased.

"I'm sorry,"

She paused, but then whispered back, "me too."

"Okay, now sleep," he looped his leg around hers, "I'm not going anywhere."


	9. Chapter 9

It was late in the morning when Becky woke up. The bed was empty but tucked gingerly around her and the sheets smelled like Finn's shampoo. She pushed her hair away from her face and slid out of the bed. He was stretched out on the couch, shirtless, reading the most recent comic book that had been delivered.

"Hey," he said as she walked through to the kitchen for a cup of tea, "ya feeling better?"

"Yeah, I…" she looked over at him through the opening, "I'm sorry 'bout last night."

"Don't be sorry," he dismissed.

"Well," she brought him over a mug with her own and he smiled as she handed it to him, "it was probably a little strange."

"Worse things in life than seein' a beautiful girl in my bed," he smiled as she blushed. "Do you do that often?"

"No, ya'd catch on."

"Your perfume is very distinctive," he chuckled and sipped the tea.

"Ya haven't forgiven me, have you?"

"For stealing my bed?"

"For the Demon."

He paused, looking down at his mug for a moment. "No, not really. I've been tryin', I really have."

She nodded, unspeaking, tears forming in her eyes.

"But somethin'…" he sighed, "somethin' between us is really broken, Bex. You an' I used to be so…solid. I find myself questionin' your motives on every single thing you do."

"Like curl into your bed while you're not around?"

"No," he smiled softly, "I'm glad ya did that one. But I think…think we got some work to do still."

"An' if I had never snuck around with 'im? Is that why…why you don't want me?" she choked out.

"I never said that, love,"

"Love," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"That's what you call me when we…"

"I see. He got that from me."

"He gets everthin' from you, Finn."

"Yeah, well. You've made it clear ya know how to get what ya want from me."

"I'm not tryin' to manipulate you. But yeah, I like how things have been goin'. Haven't you?"

He sighed, "you know I have."

"So what's the problem?"

"Becky, darlin', I'm not sure you're ever gonna understand."

"I'm tryin'."

"I know," he leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "I stand by us breaking it off once Miz and Maryse are done. But in the meantime… "

She snuck her lips down to his and he didn't pull away, finding the table next to them for his mug instead. Tried as he might, he could never hide from her when their lips were glued to each other. He loved it, she could tell by the way he pulled her in deeper, how he shivered as she ran her hands over his chiseled body. She traced the lines of his abs and he flexed for her, making her giggle. They shifted, Becky laying under him, her head resting on the arm of the couch, his fingers tracing up and down her thighs. Eventually, they came up for air.

"It is real hard to be around ya like that, Bex," he whispered.

"Not if ya quit fighting it."

He sighed, "that's easy. An' it's weak." His eyes grazed over her tight white tank top, it wasn't hiding much. He cupped her in his hand, his thumbs teasing her through the thin fabric. She let out a moan and he grinned his dopey grin. "But damn if doesn't feel good."

Becky squirmed underneath him and he watched her with steady eyes. His lips came back to hers after a moment of enjoying the view. She pulled off and murmured against his lips.

"I'll be your weakness any day of the week."

XXX

"You sure you'll be okay?" Finn asked from the kitchen table as he packed up the last of his backpack.

"Finn."

"You did the same to me when I was hurt," he chuckled. "I don't like leavin' ya."

"I'm fine. Gonna take some meds and sleep," she stretched out on the couch, a book on her lap.

"I'll be home Tuesday."

"I know," she rolled her eyes, "seriously Finn, I'm okay."

"Alright. Hey uh," he slung his backpack over his shoulder, "if you need my room-"

"Finn."

"Doesn't bother me, that's all."

"Ya gonna miss your flight," she reminded him, looking down to her tea and book.

"I'll see ya Tuesday."

She enjoyed the silence for a while, reading her book and drinking her cup of tea, and then another. It was peaceful, a nice change of pace from the life she led on the road. After a while, the tiredness behind her eyes overwhelmed her, and she started towards her room for a nap. But she paused at the door, looking over to Finn's, his door left wide open, his bed neatly made.

Becky hesitated, circling his bed for a moment. He had said, after all, that it was open to her. Not that there was anything wrong with her bed, per say. It just didn't smell like Finn's shampoo, it didn't have that wonderful feeling of his sheets between her arms and legs, or the knowledge that he spent most nights between them in his underwear or less.

Pulling the comforter up, she slipped under the covers. It was warm, warmer than it had any right to be, him having left it hours ago. She snuggled against his pillow and inhaled deeply, it smelled just like him, that minty scent filling her nose. Still, it wasn't quite as good as when she curled up against him, naked and sweaty. There was an extra bit of musk to that scent, an extra little bit of dirtiness. It sent a chill up her spine just to think about it, and she buried her face further into the pillow, taking it all in.

Was this what he intended when he had offered her his bed if she wanted it? Was it that he knew she'd be squirming, wishing he was there, rubbing her legs against each other and wanting a reprieve? Or was he just being thoughtful, the way Finn could be? Maybe he was just worried about her and the post-concussion nightmares, hoping that a little bit of security would make her feel better. Either way, there she was, curled up in his bed, enjoying the smell of his sheets and missing the feeling of his arms around her, holding her as tight as he could.

Across the country, Finn was in Detroit, finishing dinner before the show. Becky hadn't texted him in a while, he hoped that just meant she was okay and didn't need anything.

"This seat taken?"

Finn glanced up, Seth was standing over him with a plate of chicken.

"I'll let you have a fry," he laughed.

"Yeah, alright." Finn quickly made good on the offer, snatching a fry from Seth's plate as he sat down.

"How's Becky?"

"Really, mate?"

"I'm just concerned about her," he said with a huff.

"She's alright," Finn looked down, "those concussions are gonna add up one day, she's already had problems. I worry 'bout her."

"Yeah, I know you do."

"You two friends again?" he sipped his water with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I apologized. She didn't tell you?"

"She didn't tell me," Finn shrugged. "There's a lot of things she doesn't tell me. You make up like ya wanted?"

"No I-" Seth scoffed and shook his head, "she's not feeling it, man. And I dunno, guess it was a little…opportunistic of me."

"I'll say."

"But I backed off and she hasn't changed her mind. Why would you think she would?"

Finn shrugged again, "I don't know what she does in her spare time."

"Oh stop bullshitting." Seth crossed his arms, "she's in love with you. Always has been. She's not gonna go sleeping with other guys."

"Maybe she should."

"Maybe she? What?" his head spun towards Finn, "That's what you want?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well if that's what you want maybe you should try telling her that because she's waiting around for you to decide to care."

"Was there supposed to be an apology in here somewhere?"

"Yeah, look," he inhaled sharply, "breaking up with Vanessa has been rough and I admit I'm not always the best at handling my shit."

"You move out yet?" he asked, almost gingerly, feeling bad for his friend. He'd been with that girl a year and change, Finn had met her when he went to visit Seth while he was rehabbing. She seemed nice. Until, that was, she cheated on him last month.

"Last week. It was awful."

"I bet."

"So I crossed a line and I'm sorry."

"Are ya though?" Finn asked with a small scoff, "cause it seems like anytime ya got your shit, we end up havin' to deal with it. An' it is really fuckin' annoying, Seth."

"Just let me apologize, will ya? You're not even the one I made cry and Bex forgave me no problem."

"Yeah well, she's too forgivin'. What would you have done, huh? Tell me that, what would you have done if she had said yes? Would ya have gone up to her room, spent the night with her, rubbed it in my face in the mornin'?"

"I-" he stammered, "didn't you set her up with Noam Dar?"

"Yeah, well I picked him didn't I?"

"Picked him? You don't own her dude, she can fuck whoever she wants."

"Oh like you?"

"If she wants." Seth furrowed his brow, "what do you have such a problem with that?"

"I don't have a problem."

"You sound like you have a problem. C'mon man, what were you expecting? The two of them would go out on a nice little date and you could keep your eye on him? You really thought that would work?"

"Of course not!" he spat out, the words getting away from him.

Seth's eyes narrowed, "you knew she wouldn't go for it. You got to seem noble knowing full well she wouldn't stray."

"I wanted to give her the option," he sighed.

"But you didn't want her to take it."

"No," Finn admitted. "I didn't."

Seth almost looked sympathetic for a moment, but he slipped back, "luckily you've got her wrapped so tightly around your finger that you don't really have to worry about that."

"Oh fuck off, Seth."

"You know it's true! Why can't you at least admit that she's yours and you love it? She'd do anything for you. Said it herself. And I bet it's **anything**."

"Hey!" Finn felt his fist clench, she wasn't here now to hold him back. "That how ya talk about your _friend_?"

"That how you treat yours? Good for you when you want it, easy enough to set aside when you don't?"

"I swear Seth, ya have got to be the most insufferable child of a man I 'ave ever met in my life. I am sorry karma bit ya in the ass, mate, but quit takin' it out on the rest of us will ya?"

"You know what Finn?" Seth said as he backed his chair up and stood abruptly. "At least I own my demons."

XXX

Finn closed the door behind him softly, it was late Tuesday night, his flight had been delayed. She'd surely be asleep, he thought to himself as he tip-toed through.

"Hey!" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Jeez!" Finn jumped a foot in the air, "god you scared me."

"Sorry," she laughed, "tea?"

"Pass," he leaned forward on the counter, "I'm tired, just wanna get to bed." He eyed her as she poured herself a mug and swirled her tea bag. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay," she nodded solemnly.

"What'd doc say?"

"Not yet but maybe in a few days," she sighed, putting her mug down on the counter next to his arms.

"You tell him about the nightmares?"

"No,"

"You've been havin' 'em more?"

"A couple."

"Then maybe you should."

She tipped her head, "okay."

"I'm gonna head in, you wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Like what?"

"Dunno," he shrugged, "whatever you want."

He rolled into his room and set his suitcase by his desk. Looking over at his bed, it was pristine. Made with the edges perfectly smooth, just the way he left it. Perhaps she hadn't needed it after all, and he felt a twinge of annoyance that it had been a one-time thing. Finn pulled off his shirt and slid down his sweatpants, tossing them into his hamper. The tiredness was weighing on his eyes and he was more than eager to climb into bed.

But as his head hit the pillow, a sweet perfume filled his nose. It was a sunny, fruity little scent, and it danced around him. He buried his head further into the pillow, letting it overwhelm his senses as he pulled the sheets up to his nose too. They smelled like her too, every inch of them.

"Fuuuuck…" he groaned, inhaling deeply before closing his eyes.

XXX

"Finn. Finn!"

"Hmm, huh?" Finn startled awake, Becky was leaning over him.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah-" he sat up on his elbows.

"You were callin' my name?"

"I?" his eyes flickered down to the bulge in his boxer briefs. "Well. Busted."

"I wasn't tryin' barge in, I just…I thought you might need somethin'."

He chuckled, "yeah, well." In the moonlight, he saw her blush and softly said, "my sheets. They smell just like ya."

"Ya said if I needed it," she shrugged, sitting on the edge of his bed. "And I did."

"How much?"

"Just a nap the first time…and then the next night I had a nightmare and…well, every night, eventually."

"Every night huh? In that case, what's one more?"

"Yeah?" she didn't hesitate to climb under the covers next to him.

He chuckled, "yeah."

Finn buried his face into the crook of her neck, the powerful smell of her perfume making ever nerve in his body tingle as he thought about the dream he was having about her. His lips grazed the soft skin of her shoulder and she shivered, pressing up against him.

"Man," he whispered in her ear, "this could be all I'd ever needed, Bex."

"So why isn't it?" she challenged.

"Because nothing is that simple with you and me."


	10. Chapter 10

Becky was cleared the next week, and a few days later Finn waited outside the women's locker room after a midday live show. She came out with Bayley, laughing together. Bayley eyed him as they parted.

"You two have fun!" she said with a gigantic grin that made him sigh.

"Thanks, Bayley," he turned towards Becky, "ready? There's bound to be traffic."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"It's a ten-hour flight," he told her as they climbed into his rental car.

"I know, Finn."

"Just checking."

"Why're you so cagey?"

"I'm not cagey."

"You seem nervous."

"I'm not!" his tone made her drop the subject, though all the way to the gate he seemed antsy.

By the time they settled into their seats he had calmed down a bit. The sleepy time tea she had bought him at Starbucks might've had something to do with it. She curled up in a travel blanket and slipped her mask onto her head, he did the same. They were pros at sleeping on planes and in the backseat of cars.

"Ya comfortable?" he asked lowly.

"Uhhh not really," she laughed

"Ah well," he laughed and brought his blanket up to his chest, "see ya in the mornin'."

"Yeah see ya."

She must've been exhausted, because she slept like a rock the moment she closed her eyes. The concussion was gone but it had been hard to jump back into things. Her body was feeling the break, even if was only a couple weeks away. She felt a nudge and groggily opened her eyes, pulling off her mask. Realizing her head was leaning on his shoulder, she pulled away confused.

"Food's comin'," Finn explained. His DS was resting on the tray table, the Final Fantasy title card on the screen.

"Oh, good, I'm starved." She stretched, "you sleep?"

"A little."

"Sorry 'bout-"

"Don't be."

XXX

"Fergal!" his mom grinned as they walked through the door of the small country home.

"Hi mom," he gave her a big hug.

Over his shoulder, she waved, "hi Becky darlin'."

"Hi Mrs. Devitt," she couldn't help but chuckle, he got his smile from her.

"How're you?" she asked, giving Becky a hug as she finally let Finn go.

"I'm really good," she followed them to the kitchen table and sat down next to Finn.

"She's comin' off a concussion, actually."

"Finn,"

"So if she asks ya where the Advil is, ya tell me, yeah?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine."

"Are ya still hurtin'?" Mr. Devitt asked.

"No, I'm alright," she insisted, "he's just over protective."

"Always has been," his mom said with a little smile.

"Do ya two wanna go settle in and we'll go out for dinner?" his dad asked.

"Is it dinner time already?" Finn looked at his watch, they'd been traveling all day.

"'Fraid so," Mrs. Devitt tipped her head. "So about the sleepin' arrangements…"

"This is a four-bedroom house, Ma, sure we can figure somethin' out."

"Well, Kassidy and Quinn are stayin' with us too, so they're in their old room. Dasha's is a studio now-"

"I thought mine was the studio?"

"No yours is the guest room. Is that alright?"

"Hmm?" Finn looked up from checking a text that had just come into his phone.

"For you two? Ya could sleep on the couch if ya wanted to be a gentleman, Fergal."

"Oh," he blushed ever so slightly, "no I think we're okay." He shrugged, "sleep down the hall from each other every night."

"That's… a bit different," his mom laughed, "but it's set up for ya."

"Thanks ma, be quick."

He led Becky up the narrow staircase to the second floor and into a small room at the front of the hallway. It was bright from the window facing the sun, covered by wispy white curtains. His childhood bed had been replaced with a daybed up against the shared wall, but the rest of the room was strangely familiar. All of his wrestling and comic book memorabilia was stored away in plastic containers next to his old dresser. Some old pictures still hung on the wall above it and Becky paused, looking them over. He sat down on the bed and watched her as her eyes followed the lines of his bookshelf, reading every title.

"Didn't realize we'd be in my room."

"It's nice," she said wistfully.

"Are things gonna be weird? With you and Kassidy?" he asked as he unpacked the few things he knew he would need before they headed up the mountains.

"Why would it be weird?" she dismissed, searching through hers for a nicer outfit to wear for dinner.

"I mean, y'know…"

"Oh!" she laughed, "oh right. God that was what, ten years ago?"

"You were both 18."

She blushed, "can't believe ya remember that."

"Yeah, it was a… memorable night."

He bit his lip, thinking about it now. Actually, he had been thinking about it since he invited her to the wedding. Kassidy had just moved away, out to Dublin, after school, and he was crashing with Finn, not wanting to stay with their parents in his childhood room. Finn had a soft spot for his youngest brother, so he agreed, and then was talked into letting him come out to the bar with "a few of the lads from the academy," as Paul had described it. Turned out one of those lads was Becky, and Kassidy took a liking to her immediately.

"Do ya think he'll even remember?"

"Huh?" Finn broke out of his thoughts.

"Kassidy, will he remember that?"

"Oh. Maybe. I dunno."

She pulled off her sweatshirt and his eyes followed as the strap at her tank top fell down off her shoulder. He came up behind her, moving her hair to one side as he kissed the bare skin of her shoulder. Finn found himself thinking about how easily he could push the other one down too, slip his fingers underneath. She'd probably melt at the touch, and he wanted that so badly, to feel her press herself against him. Wanting, needing. But instead, he pulled up the fallen one, rubbing her shoulder gently as she giggled.

As she returned to her suitcase to find a nicer top, she sent him a flirtatious little smile. He'd see that smile on her face a thousand times. Even that night, when she started sending it in Kassidy's direction instead of his. The two of them, leaning up against the bar, standing too close, her eyes sparkling as Kassidy leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Then his hand came to her waist, playing with the material of her dress. He was glad, Finn told himself, that she had found someone her own age to make eyes at.

"Ready?"

"Hmm?" Finn looked up.

"To go," she laughed, "ya alright?"

"Fine. Let's go."

It was a nice dinner, a little pub down in town where Finn had spent many a Friday night. He had his first kiss there, snuck in with fake ID's to watch a band play. Chuckling as he remembered it, he realized Becky wasn't the only one who had lied about her age.

They'd come in a few times while she was training at the academy, but to see her here, across from his parents talking about her mom and dad, it felt so…right. His parents had always liked Becky, since they first met her at a show. They never pushed but were unabashedly excited when he said he was bringing her this weekend. It was wonderful, but also heart breaking.

As they finished their deserts, he turned to her, almost desperate to eliminate the confusion that was eating at him.

"Ya wanna stop by the old school?"

"Oh," she seemed surprised that he wanted to get her alone. "Yeah, that'd be lovely."

"We'll meet ya back at home," he told his parents as they pulled back on their coats.

"Have a nice time."

They walked along the quiet streets of Bray until they came upon the closed up school. It had gone through several owners since him and Paul had sold it. It was a dance studio for a while. She rounded the corner, down an alley before he could protest. A mural was fading from the concrete wall, the words _NWA Ireland_ were still visible, painted in green and orange.

"Where it all began," she said quietly.

He came up behind her, standing close to her. "Yeah, where it all began."

They stood there for a moment, looking at the old hidden mural and unspeaking. After a while, she looked down the alley to the next street over and grabbed his hand.

"What're you doin'?" he asked as she pulled him towards the next street.

"C'mon, I wanna sit by the water."

"Why?" they crossed the next street.

"Because I want to."

Finn sighed as they came to the waterside and she sat on a bench facing the sea.

"Always loved this view," she said quietly.

He sat next to her and spoke softly, "me too. Bex?"

"Mhmm?"

"Why're we here?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"I know where we are. You know where we are."

"I just wanted to visit," she turned towards him, her eyelashes long and batting despite the innocent look on her face. "We had some nice times here."

"Like our first kiss?"

She blushed, "yeah like that."

"I'm not proud o' that."

"I am."

"You are?" his tone was deadpan. "That's new."

"Said ya always admired my courage."

"We shouldn't 'ave done it. **I** shouldn't 'ave done it."

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Bex. You were seventeen!"

"Yeah, okay, you're right. Not makin' excuses for ya. But I don' regret it." She stared out at the water, "plus, it was hard while I was train' to connect with guys my age."

He smiled at her softly, "yeah I know the feelin'."

"I'd go to school durin' the week and just…boys I grew up with, known all my life, I 'ad nothing in common anymore. No one understands our lives but us."

"I know. But ya were underage."

"It was one kiss, Finn."

"An' it never shoulda gotten that far."

"Fine, it is what it is. Worked out okay for us, yeah?"

"Yeah, I suppose," he smiled at her, "I'm glad you're in my life."

"Me too," she kissed him lightly on the cheek and he closed his eyes as her lips lingered. "C'mon, you're parents'll wonder where we are.

XXX

"Ferg!" his youngest brother ran up and gave him a big hug as they walked through the door.

"Kassy," he laughed, hugging back, "missed you."

"I'll come to your show next time, I promise." He pulled away and looked over Finn's shoulder at her, "hi Becky,"

She couldn't help but smile slyly as Finn's expression changed, "hi Kassidy,"

He came over to kiss her on the cheek, "good to see you,"

"Yeah, you too," she grinned, "Quinn around?"

"In the living room, I was makin' tea, you want one?"

"No," said Finn.

At the same moment, Becky said, "sure."

Kassidy looked from one to the other, "alright, we'll meet ya in there then,"

Finn seemed unsure, but left them as he made his way back to the others in the living room. Kassidy took another tea bag from the cupboard. He eyed her from the side.

"What's he all grumpy 'bout?"

"Oh," she shrugged, "think he's just had a lot going on, work and all."

"He's never liked leaving the two of alone," he chuckled, "the way he acts, ya think you're the sibling he wants to protect."

"Yeah, well, he's always thought o' me like a sister."

The kettle went off, but over the sound, she could just make out Kassidy laugh and roll his eyes, "bullshit."

Later, in his childhood bedroom, she could feel Finn's eyes on her as she pulled on a sleepshirt.

"What?" she asked finally.

"Ya sure about this? I can sleep on the floor or-" he leaned against the window, sweatpants low on his hips, no shirt. Even that was more than he usually wore to bed.

"Don't be silly," she climbed into bed, they'd ended up in bed together enough times to have sides by now.

"I'm not gonna be able to keep him away from ya," he said as he took his side.

"Kassy?" she teased.

"The Demon."

"It'll be fine, Finn," she curled up against him, knowing full well he wouldn't resist. Her leg looped around his and she felt him sigh heavily as her hand came to rest on his abdomen. "Goodnight."

In the dark, cuddled against each other, she listened to the sound of his heart beat and let her fingertips trace the ridges of his body. His eyes were closed but his breath wasn't steady, he was awake. She trailed a little too low and heard a chuckle above her, when she looked up his eyes were open and darkened.

"Don't stop on my account, love," he said thick and gruff.

"He'll be cross,"

"So let him be cross," the Demon said. "He's losin' his mind at how long it's been since he had ya." His eyes challenged her, "keep goin'."

Her fingers slipped under his waist band and his lips twisted into a devious smile as her breath hitched slightly. Wrapping her hand around him, he brought his hands to rest behind his head and enjoyed it for a moment. Deciding he was content, he caught her hand.

"it's nice, love, but I'd rather turn this around."

"Is that right?" she tossed back.

"Win-win. He likes to pleasure ya, and I will so enjoy watchin' ya unable to make a sound."

"I-"

"Uh uh," he pressed one finger to her lips and one against the thin fabric of her underwear.

His eyes stayed trained on her and his lips smug as he slipped them down and the shirt up. He rolled one nipple between his fingers roughly and ran his tongue over the other. She murmured but held it in after an eyebrow raise from Finn. His hands held her hips down before in roughly pushed one finger in. It surprised her and a gasp escaped her mouth. He stilled his hand and brought his face close to hers.

"Bex!" he hissed, "don't ya dare. Make another sound an' I'll stop."

"Fine, but I'm not gonna be able to-"

"Oh then I guess ya won't be to finish then, will ya?" he smirked, pumping in slowly.

She let her head lean back against the pillow, her teeth barely leaving her lips as he went to work. It was harder than she expected, feeling her lungs struggled to fill and her body shake as she kept every little sound bottled inside. He switched to two, and then pushed down on her lower abdomen, intensifying the feeling. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled back, looking up into his for sympathy. Naturally, his were twinkling, amused at the look on her face as she writhed.

"Ya know, love, I don't think I've ever seen ya look this sexy."

"Oh are ya enjoyin' my pain?"

"Only if you're enjoyin' it." He kissed her softly.

"I am," she whispered.

In response he ramped up his pace, making her brain feel like it was about to explode as she bit down on her lip again. Her body was shaking but she couldn't ride with it without the moans coming pouring out of her. At the first sense of stinging, she stopped his hand and he delicately pulled himself out, running his hands up and down her inner thighs.

She tried to catch her breath as Finn slipped out to wash his hands. When he returned, he kissed her on the forehead and helped her fix her pajamas. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her in close.

"He'd ever give ya somethin' like that?" he teased.

"No, he's too good to me."

"Psh, he doesn't realize what ya like."

"An' I like bein' messed with, do I?"

"Based on your face right now, I'd say so."

She pouted and he laughed. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to ya tomorrow night in the hotel. You can scream all ya want then."


	11. Chapter 11

Morning broke and she was tangled up in him, their legs intertwined, one hand in his hair, another clutching his sweatpants. His arms were around her, holding tightly, and as his eyes flickered open they focused on the mass of orange hair that fell over his chest.

She murmured peacefully as her eyes opened slowly.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Mm, hey," she laughed, pulling herself off of him.

"Dare I ask how we ended up like this?" he said with a slight smile, they always ended up like that when they shared a bed.

"You said ya wouldn't be able to keep him from me," she shrugged, sitting up.

"Yeah, I mean, ya wouldn't…" he trailed off as she looked over her shoulder at him nervously. "Bex. Ya didn't…"

"We were quiet."

He bolted up, "are you **kiddin'** me Rebecca?"

"Oh stop! It was your idea."

"To have sex in my parent's home?" he hissed, " in my fuckin'…" he stopped to scoff and shake his head, "in my childhood room. Jesus, Bex. I don't know what it is 'bout him but he brings somethin' out in ya."

"Maybe I bring out somethin' in you," she tossed back, slipping out of bed. "An' by the way we didn't have sex. Just fooled 'round a bit. An' you promised to gimme it right tonight."

He watched her collect her clothes from her suitcase and chuckled, "did I now?"

"Always say you're a man of your word."

"Lord," he grumbled, tossing the comforter off of him and coming up behind her as she pulled her hair into a top knot, "as if I need the extra temptation."

He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck and brought his lips close to her ear.

"Never do that again."

"Are ya just mad you missed it?"

"Yes. An' not exactly that now happy I gotta go make sure no one heard us now. I know how ya are."

"I was good."

"Yeah I bet you were," he laughed, his fingertips grazing her forearms. "But in my parent's house? C'mon Bex."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "Ya mad?"

He sighed, "No. Not at you."

The more they played this game the harder it was to stay mad at her when every single time he found he wanted her more and more.

"I'm gonna go see about ya little rendezvous."

"Alright. I need a shower and to do my hair,"

"Oh then I'll see ya in the afternoon," he chuckled and smiled, closing the door behind him as he left.

Downstairs, his brothers and mom were chatting at the kitchen counter.

"There he is, sleepyhead."

"It's quarter passed 8, Ma," Finn laughed.

"Becky still in bed?"

"Showering,"

"Ah. You two sleep okay?"

"Uh…kinda," he bit his lip, "ya guys didn't happen to hear anythin' late last night, did you?"

"Hear anythin'? Like what?" his mom asked almost too innocently.

"Oh, she uh, had one of those nightmares. From the concussion. Woke me up, thought it might've woken you too."

"Is she alright?" she seemed to believe him, immediately concerned with Becky's well-being. Kassidy on the other hand eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, she doesn't want me fussin'. But I'd feel bad if she disturbed anyone."

"You shouldn't, but it doesn't matter anyway. I'm goin' sit on the porch with dad, help yourselves."

Kassidy waited until their mom was fully out of earshot and the sliding door closed behind her. He sipped his tea and looked over at Finn.

"Sounded pretty nice, as far as nightmares go."

Finn's face dropped, "what did you hear?"

"Not much, thrashing mostly. One of those little, y'know," he mimicked the gasp-moan that Becky always made.

He smacked Kassidy's arm and looked around nervously. Their parents hadn't seemed to have heard.

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath.

"An' my bed shares that wall, so if ya worried 'bout mom and dad, don't."

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

"Gotta hand it to ya, didn't know ya had it in you. Becky, sure. But you?"

"Yeah well it wasn't me."

"What?" Kassidy raised his eyebrows.

Finn looked back to the porch again, "we can't talk about it here."

"Ya wanna go for a hike?"

"Yes."

XXX

"Becky not going with ya?" Finn's mom asked five minutes later as they were lacing up their sneakers.

"She just started dryin' her hair, it'll take about five hours," he snickered, "all those extensions."

"alright well, we're leaving at 3. Be back and showered by then."

"Yes, Ma," he kissed her cheek and nodded for Kassidy to follow him.

It wasn't a long trek up to the peak that overlooked the water, he used to do it every morning while he was running the academy. But they didn't speak until they got to the top. Finn sat down on one of the big rocks and Kassidy sat next to him. Even then, silence lingered for a moment.

"Do you remember when we were kids," Finn began slowly, "mom used to say that it seemed like I always had an angel on one shoulder and a demon on the other?"

Kassidy laughed, "yeah, you were a bit o' a troublemaker sometimes."

"Well, she wasn't far off. I don't…I don't know what it is but…that side of me, it just takes over."

"Like when you wrestle?"

"Sometimes. Ya seem calm about this?"

Kassidy shrugged, "kinda explains a few things. Ya always had two sides. Takes somethin'…brutal inside to do what you do. No offense, but I think ya know that. The Fergal who used to build spaceships out of Legos with me ain't beatin' someone into a pulp in the ring."

"No, it's not. Guess we've always sorta been at odds."

"Is it under your control?"

"When I need it. I can call it. An' so can she. When she wants it."

"Wants it? Wants…sex?"

He nodded.

"With the, the…"

"We call it the Demon."

"An' last night?"

"Him not me. Well, I guess that's up for debate. It's still me, my thoughts, my…desires."

"Because ya want her."

"Yes," Finn looked out to the sky. "More than words can describe."

"Mate," Kassidy shook his head, "what the 'ell is the problem?"

"She lied to me, for one, for months, sneakin' around with that thing. Plus she's…y'know, Becky."

"Aw man, life is so hard for Fergal," he pushed him playfully, "A beautiful girl just hangin' on your every word. She's smart, she's funny, she knows how to kick your ass, which frankly, ya need, and to top it off, she is a **great** kisser-"

"Oh don't go there."

He laughed to himself, "just sayin'. Ya were in love with her then and you're in love with her now."

"I was not in love with her."

"Oh c'mon. you remember that night?"

"I see you 'aven't forgotten it."

"Yeah, no," he chuckled, "not a chance. Hey, it was a fantastic night."

Finn sighed heavily and jumped up, pacing by the peak. "You're way too proud o' the fact that ya kissed her."

"I snogged her. But that's semantics."

Looking out to the water, he returned to that night in his head. The little laughs that seemed to be louder than anything else in the room, Kassidy's eyes following her as her skirt flounced when she danced around the billiards table and Finn pulling away his own. She grinned at Kas as she sunk the eight ball and he bought her another drink with a false reluctance. His hand stayed firmly on the small of her back as they found a corner and laughed, their lips flirting with each other. Eventually, she had enough, and pulled him into a long kiss, the kind that would shake the room and make you see stars for days. Next to Finn, Paul laughed as Kassidy looked back at them and mouthed _Fuck._

"She always kiss like that?" Kassidy asked, thinking about it too.

Finn crossed his arms, "yes."

"Look, mate," he sighed, "I know that the only reason she did it was to make you jealous."

"Maybe, I don't know."

"She did. Did it work?"

He looked down at his feet, "yes."

 _I need air,_ he remembered telling Paul, rushing out of the bar as Becky pulled Kas into another kiss.

Paul ran after him, asking if he was okay. Finn insisted he just was feeling hot, but Paul pushed, tried to explain it away.

 _They're just kids messing around._

He shook his head and said he didn't care, they were having fun. Paul eyed him though Finn looked straight at the ground, not wanting to admit what Paul already knew.

Paul sighed, _she should be having fun with someone her own age._

 _Don't ya think I know that?_ Finn snapped at him, _trust me, I know._ He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, _I shouldn't feel like this._

 _You feel how you feel, mate,_ Paul's head was always clear. _It's your actions that matter. And you can't...you can't ever touch her._

 _I 'aven't._ He looked down at his beer, _we kissed once._

 _When?_

 _Two years ago._

 _Fergal,_ Paul sighed deeply. _You kissed her?_

 _She kissed me. I let her._

 _Just,_ he looked back at the entrance of the bar _let her be happy, for once, yeah? Cause you can't be what she wants you to be._

Finn gulped at the memory, how he promised Paul he'd never cross that line with her, ever.

"I'm sorry," Kassidy said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I never said that. But I'm sorry. I knew how much ya wanted to be with her, everyone could see the chemistry ya had. She made eyes at me, an' I went for it anyway."

Finn shook his head and sat back down next to his brother, "no, it was inappropriate. Ya were at least her age."

"Well, we're not 18 anymore. An' it's been a long time since you were her trainer. So if ya wanna sleep with her, and she wants to sleep with you, what's the matter?"

"I don't wanna hurt her, I never shoulda- and I didn't- or at least, I didn't realize I did."

"But ya glad ya did, aren't you?"

"It's a right mess."

"Oh it is not, you're just makin' it out to be. Mate, she loves you, she has always loved you. Ya have her, she is not goin' anywhere, all you haveta do is decide you're ready to love her too, an' instead you're runnin' scared."

"I am not – y'know what, forget it. Ya wanna hook up with her tonight, be my guest."

"Oh, bullshit."

"I'm not her keeper, she can do whatever she wants."

"She wants you, Ferg! Shit."

"I don't want to fuck this up."

"So you're not even gonna try? You. The kid who told everyone he was gonna be a wrestler no matter if anyone believed him."

"That was only my heart to break. This is hers too."

"Ya want my opinion? I think she's worth it. Hell, if her kisses are any indication, I'd say she's definitely worth it," he laughed.

Finn pushed him playfully, laughing because it was true. Becky had a way of making the whole world seem to disappear. Kassidy pushed back.

"Quit bein' a scardey cat."

"What'd you call me?" Finn stood, a fake scowl on his face.

"What?" Kassidy jumped up and let Finn chase after him, getting him in a headlock.

"What was that? You wanna revise that statement?" he teased as Kassidy's face turned red, part from laughing, part from the hold.

He shoved Finn off, calling him a name, and they both lost their footing.

"Shit!" Finn felt his face come smack dab onto the grass and he tried to grab onto something, but the steepness of these hills was too much.

He rolled down, smacking into rocks and catching glimpses of Kas trying to catch himself too. At least in the ring he knew exactly what everything would feel like. A pain shot up through his knee and he cursed to himself as he finally stopped at the bottom.

"Ya alright?" Kassidy called over.

Finn sat up, his head spinning a bit, "yeah, fine." He looked down at his knee, which had gotten badly scrapped up, "ah fuck."

XXX

As they came through the front door, Finn b-lined for the kitchen drawers and called out to the living room.

"Mom do we have duct tape?"

"What'd you do?" she came through the archway, Becky behind her. "That means he hurt somethin'," she told her.

"I'm fine,"

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom," she told him, spotting the gash on his leg, which was still bleeding.

"Fiiine," he made his way back up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Ya want help?" Becky followed him.

"If I say no will it change your mind?"

"Nope," she laughed, "how was your hike?"

"Oh it was good," he sat down on the edge of the bathtub as she pulled out the first aid kit and kneeled in front of him. The alcohol wipe burned against his knee and he winced. "Fuck!"

"Finn ya get punched in the face for a livin'."

"I know but it hurts," he chuckled as she sent him a sympathetic smile, he was pretty torn up as far as accidental injuries went. He must've caught his knee on one of the sharp rocks on the way down. "We had a good talk."

"Yeah? What about?"

"You."

"Me?" she moved to the Neosporin.

"Told him ya off limits."

"Ya did?"

"Would that make ya happy? Or did ya want to end up in his room tonight?"

"Course not, Finn, that was like a million years ago. An' it was one kiss."

"It was a few kisses."

"I'm sorry, do ya suddenly care 'bout that?"

"No."

"Okay." She slapped a large bandage onto his knee and he pulled back in pain.

"Ow, jeez!"

"Don't be a baby. C'mon, if ya don't get in the shower soon ya mom'll have an attack, and ya still haveta shave."

He ran his hands over the stubble outside the lines of his beard. "Your hair looks nice."

"Huh?"

"You blew it dry, didn't ya?"

She ran her fingers through the big waves that fell down her shoulders, "yeah."

"It's lovely."

She nodded, "thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

Becky pulled at the skirt of her metallic dress, wishing she hadn't worn something so short. Dasha sat next to her at the bar and laughed.

"Will ya calm down Becky? Ya look great. Ferg's been drooling over ya all night."

"I don't want your family thinking I'm some floozy."

"They're not gonna think you're a floozy over a little leg. And it's not that bad."

"Alright, if ya say so."

"Listen, Bex," Dasha leaned forward on her elbows, "I think Fergal's really lucky to have you in his life."

Becky chuckled, "no, no I'm the one who's lucky. I owe 'im everything, what he did for me all those years ago."

"He knew you were special. That ya were gonna be somethin' incredible. And he was right wasn't he?" she smiled.

"Maybe," she sighed, "who knows."

"He does. He believes in you."

"He tell ya how grumpy he is about this new angle?"

"You an' him? He might've…groaned about it once or twice. Thinks you deserve better than being his arm candy."

She rolled her eyes, "he's so dramatic, it's just a tag team thing."

"I don't know anythin' about it. But I know he's protecting you. As usual. Look alive." She nodded as Finn was making his way over to them, an older woman on his arm.

"Nan, you remember Becky? From the wrestlin' show?" he said softly as Becky adjusted her skirt again.

"O' course I remember Becky. Very strong, very tough, and her thong hangin' out," she laughed and Finn did too.

"It was cool," Becky shrugged, chuckling and blushing.

"It's good to see ya darlin'," his grandmother kissed her on the cheek. "Dasha, I think I'd like to go up to bed,"

"Sure Nan," she took their grandmother's arm from Finn and walked her out of the hotel bar.

"She likes you," he said, taking the seat that Dasha had left.

"How can you tell?"

"Because she wouldn't mention somethin' so…unmentionable unless she thought you were basically family."

"So because she brought up my thong she likes me?"

"She thought it was funny. She likes you," he nudged her and ordered another drink. "You havin' a nice time?"

"yeah, Dash an' I talked for a while."

"Bout me?"

"Not everythin' is about you, Finn."

"But most things are about me," he teased, "tomorrow I can spend more time with ya, promise."

"It's fine, Finn, I know you had to step in."

"Sorry to leave ya all alone during dinner while I was handlin' family drama."

"Oh, Kassidy made sure I wasn't too lonely."

"Did he now?" Finn's smile twisted.

"Ya jealous?" she challenged.

"Nope, just wonderin' if I should wait up for ya tonight."

"Maybe I should just bring 'im round our room."

"Oh, gross, I don't want to hear that!" he laughed and she did too. They'd been drinking for hours, it was starting to get to both of them. "Honestly Bex, I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else. Noam, Rollins, Kassidy…"

"Well lucky for you, there is no one else."

"Lucky for me," he smiled softly, his eyes moving over her in that pink pleated dress.

"Why'd you set me up with Noam if you hated it?"

"Because I thought you deserved better. Still do. So if me bein' in pain meant you were happy, I had to try."

"I wasn't happy."

"Thought you had fun?"

"Fun and happiness aren't always the same thing, Finn," she sighed and looked down at her strappy shoes. "Just kept wishin' it was you instead."

"Since we're bein' honest tonight," he started, waiting for her to look up into his eyes to continue, "I've always wondered…"

"Yeah?"

"Kassidy. Did ya move on him that night because…well, he sort of…"

"Looks just like ya?"

"Yeah. When I was 18."

"It was part of it. Seemed like the best I was bound to get." She blushed, "it was immature, sorry if he-"

"He was just happy to get his hands on a girl like you, Bex. Still remembers you were a good kisser. I told him nothin' changed."

"Oh," she blushed some more. "Well I'm surprised you even remember, since it's been so long."

"Since last night?"

"That was the Demon, you don't remember it."

"Touche." He chuckled, "he thinks you only did it to make me jealous. I said it worked."

"It did?"

"Yeah, even Paul could see it. Made me promise I'd never lay a hand on you. Haven't had the heart to call him since…"

"I'm sure he meant while I was one of your students and a teenager."

"I said never," he sighed with the last sip of his drink. "See how well that went for us."

"I think it went just fine, and frankly, considerin' the dynamic, I'd say my opinion is the one that matters here."

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Becky always knew exactly what it was she wanted.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Do ya have your key? I think I'm ready for bed but you can-"

"I'll come."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes. C'mon." She downed one last gulp of her drink in one go before hoping off of her stool.

Their room was small, two queen sized beds across from a dresser, old furniture, and fluffy blankets. Finn was eager to get out of his slacks and tie, but he didn't bother putting on sweats or basketball shorts. It was just the two of the now, the modesties were unnecessary.

"Finn?" her voice came from the bathroom as he folded his clothes on one of the beds. She came out of the bathroom with her hands behind the nape of her neck. "I'm stuck."

"Turn," he said gingerly, moving her hair to one side. A few strands were caught up in the zipper of her dress. "Hmm, how'd ya manage this one, Bex?"

"I ask myself the same thing all the time,"

"Alright," he pulled out as many as he could, a few strands wouldn't budge, "hey, ready?"

"Mhmm, ow!" she cried out as he yanked the zipper down, pulling out a couple of the hairs with it. "That your only strategy?"

"You had a better one?" he ran his hands over her hair, and rubbed her shoulders.

"No. Thanks," she laughed, "woulda needed that down anyway."

"Yeah," his eyes scanned over her exposed back, desperate to press his lips to it.

"You gonna go for it this time?" she challenged.

He slid his fingertips under the band of her strapless bra, hesitating with the clasp and letting his hot breath tingle on her ear.

"Ya such a tease!" she elbowed him, and slid out of his grasp.

She slipped it over her head and hung it neatly in the closet. Finn laid back in bed, watching as she unclasped it herself, her back to him, and pulled on a thin black tank top. He scrolled through some tweets on his phone while she took off her makeup and washed her face. There were a few house shows while they were away, Finn looked through pictures from the arenas.

As she returned back to the bedroom, he looked up, following the lines of her body while she did the most trivial things, folding clothes, plugging her phone into a charger.

"Did you-did ya want to… finish from last night?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh Finn," she ran her hand over his hair, "we don't haveta do anythin'."

"I know I musta left ya pretty worked up," he pulled her down into the bed.

"Yeah well," she shrugged, "pretty sure he did it so that I'd be all yours tonight."

He shook his head, "I don't want it like that. I don't want you thinkin' ya have to…please me."

"Maybe I want to."

"Yeah? Well maybe I want to please you too."

"Then kiss me. Like I mean somethin' to ya,"

"Bex," he tipped his head and brought her into a gentle kiss, "ya mean everythin'."

She kissed back, soft and slow, shifting her weight to rest her body on his. His hands wandered over her back, keeping them above her waist. Becky pushed him down and climbed into a straddle, deepening the kiss.

"Ya know, I was enjoyin' that innocent little-" he trailed off as she leaned over him, spilling out over the low neckline of her tank top, "well, fuck."

Becky let down her bun and let her long orange hair fall over her shoulders. He tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her down into his lips. Her hands wandered over his chest and he chuckled as she rolled each finger over his nipples.

"Ya love that, don't ya?"

"Your body? It's alright I guess," she traced his abs with a finger and followed with her tongue.

He laughed and squirmed, "that tickles!"

She kept going, her fingers looping the waistband of his boxer briefs, and he stopped, placing a hand on the back of her head, "Bex, are you sure?"

"Yeah 'course I'm sure," she placed another kiss just above the waistband, "what's wrong?"

"I just…we haven't, you haven't…before…"

"What?" she looked him in the eye, "O' course we have."

"Maybe you have. With the Demon. But not with me."

"Ya gotten one of these before, yeah?"

"Yeah," he gulped nervously.

"Well it's basically the same,"

"Not with you."

She sighed, crawling up to meet his face, "we don't have to, if it makes ya uncomfortable or nervous or somethin'."

"I just wanna know you're taken care of. Doesn't exactly seem like…fun. On your side that is."

"Depends," she smirked. "Look, ya wanna take care of me? Run your hands through my hair and don't hold back anythin'."

"Ya want me to be noisy like you?" he teased.

"Yeah," she kissed him softly, "that's exactly what I want."

XXX

In the hotel ballroom later the next night, Finn handed her a glass of wine from the bar. His eyes scanned over her as he did, the tan color of the embroidered cocktail dress making her skin glow, her hair in curls falling softly. Her makeup was perfect, shimmery apricot lips that made him want to lean in and kiss them. He reached out and lightly touched the necklace around her neck.

"What?" she laughed, looking down as he played with it between two fingers.

"I bought this for you."

"Did you?" she blushed, as if she hadn't known that, packed it specifically hoping he recognized it.

"When ya signed with WWE. Nearly 4 years ago."

"Yeah, ya sent it by mail. Didn't even make the trip to see me."

"I'm sorry, I was in the middle of a championship run. Ya got the note, though?"

"The one that just said _Fergal_? Yeah. Still do."

He chuckled, put his hand on the small of her back and lead her over to their table. Kassidy asked her to dance with him and she didn't hesitate to accept.

"Why's she not dancin' with you?" Dasha leaned in to ask him.

"I don't like to."

"Even with her?"

"Yes, Dash, even with her."

"She looks beautiful tonight."

"I noticed," he smiled lightly. Kassidy spun her around and her hair whipped around, laughing.

"She's really all grown up."

"Ohh, I noticed that too."

Dasha eyed him from the side, "so how long 'ave ya been with her?"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "well that depends on what you mean by with 'er."

"Datin' her?"

"I'm not."

"Sleepin' with her?"

"A few months ago."

"I see," Dasha took a sip from her wine glass, "ya sure that's a good idea? She's your best friend, you live together."

"Actually I'm nearly certain it's not."

"But what? Can't keep your hands off each other?"

"Maybe," he smiled smugly. It was true after all.

"Don't be childish, Fergal. You expect me to believe you two just keep stumblin' into bed together?"

"It's a long story, Dash, I don't wanna get into it."

"Yeah ya always liked Kassy better."

He rolled his eyes, "what did he tell ya?"

"Nothin'. Bro code or somethin'? Just that he thinks you ought to be together. I told him I thought so too."

"But not sleepin' together?"

"Not if that's all ya gonna do. Friends with benefits? You?"

"There might be a few things ya don't know about me, Dasha."

"Oh please, I know all about the girls. I know you enjoyed your little slice of fame and all the attention it got ya. I know you swore off the distraction when you almost lost your opportunity in Japan. I know she's the only one who's made you question that decision since."

"Yeah and how do ya know everythin'?"

She smiled slyly, "I know my big brother. So tell me again, why isn't she dancin' with you?"

He sighed, sending her a defeated eye roll. Putting down his glass, he pushed his chair out and made his way to the middle of the floor and placed a hand on Kassidy's back.

"May I?"

"Told ya he'd cut in," Kassidy laughed, "thanks for the dance, Bex."

Becky chuckled, placing her arms around his neck and tipped her head. His hands slid around her waist.

"Rude," she teased.

"Hey he knows the deal."

"What, that he only gets me when ya don't want me?"

"Bex," he held her tighter and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Forget it."

"You look beautiful tonight, did I tell ya that?"

"No, actually you hadn't,"

"Well," he looked down at her, his fingers playing ever so slightly with the fabric of her dress, "you do."

"Not so bad yourself," she scanned up and down his tailored suit, the tie she'd picked out for him drawing out the bright blue of his eyes.

"Dressed up just for you. Might've shown up in my pants if ya weren't here."

She giggled and her hair shook over her shoulders, he couldn't help but tuck a strand behind her ear. His thumb ran down the side of her cheek and neck and she bit her lip ever so slightly.

"Seriously, Becky, thank you. This week has been…"

Becky pressed her head to his heartbeat, "perfect?"

He chuckled, tightening his arms around her.

"Almost like I belong here," she murmured.

His stomach dropped. From the corner of his eye, he could see his parents watching them and knew the grins that would be on their faces. It was so easy here to give into the feeling, let himself be with her, maybe even love her. And it was so, so dangerous.


	13. Chapter 13

Light was trying to make its way through the heavy hotel curtains early the next morning. Finn bit his lip, watching her close her eyes and squirm underneath him as he moved slowly. He stole a glance to the clock, if they showed to breakfast late, someone surely would notice.

"Hey," she caught him, guiding his gaze back to her by his hair.

"Sorry," he kissed her slowly, "don' wanna give anyone the wrong idea."

"What idea is that?"

He smirked, "that we were hold up all mornin' makin' love."

"Oh what a terrible tragedy," she teased.

He laughed and tilted his hips up, deepening his trusts a bit. She murmured and closed her eyes again, pushing back against the friction. His lips came to rest on the crook of her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Moan for me."

"For you?" she challenged, pulling his lips to hers.

"You're quite today. Is it alright?"

"It's wonderful," she let a bit of a moan slip behind it, "just soft."

"Soft is nice," he moved slowly, letting his hands wander over her body.

"Yes, soft is nice," she smiled up at him and chuckled, "you're so innocent sometimes."

He thought about challenging her on it, asking if she'd rather he tie her up, but the moment was nice and he didn't want to make her angry. It was odd sometimes, to be in bed with her, much as she tried to hide it, she'd clearly developed some habits with the Demon. He wanted to make her happy, though he wasn't always sure he knew how.

Another glance to the clock and he sighed, "we really should get goin'."

"Then you better let me get on top hm?"

"Be my guest," he slid her onto his hips, settling into the sheets of the bed.

Her hair was mussed, but still somehow fell gracefully over her shoulders and chest. She started rolling against him, rougher than before, and letting her head tip back in enjoyment. He gripped her hips as she picked up her pace and let out a loud moan.

"Like that?" she challenged and he ran his hands up her body, pinching her lightly in response. "Alright, so just like that."

"Bex," he groaned, "god you're beautiful."

She kissed him roughly, so roughly he thought it might leave a bruise. His arms wrapped around her tightly and ground against her until she was a moaning mess. When they both came down to earth, she laughed and traced a lazy circle on his chest. He glanced back to the clock again and she groaned, throwing the comforter off of them.

"Yeah, got it."

"Sorry!" he called after he as she rolled her eyes and pulled on a new pair of underwear. Finn struggled to catch his breath and ran his hands over his face. "Gon miss this when we return to real life?"

"Miss what?" she zipped up a pair of jeans.

"Being away from it all?"

"Oh, sure,"

"The quiet, the countryside, all the sex?"

"All the sex?" she pulled her hair out from the crew neck of her sweatshirt. "Why would we miss that?"

"Bex," he tipped his head, "we really shouldn't keep-"

"Why is it different here?"

"Because. I knew I couldn't keep 'im from you sleepin' next to each other every night."

"I'm sorry, were you the Demon just now?"

"No, but I-"

"Or last night?"

"No,"

"Or the night before as I was blowin' ya mind?"

"I get it."

She rolled her eyes, "let's just go to breakfast please?"

"I'll be ready in a minute, he scooted to the edge of the bed, but she wouldn't meet his eye.

XXX

At brunch, she took a seat next to Dasha and her husband, despite there not being an open seat for Finn. He sighed and went over to the table with his parents. His mom eyed him as he sat down.

"Where's Becky?"

"Over there, with Dasha."

"Why?"

"She's cross at me, as usual."

"What'd you say?"

"Why d'ya assume it was my fault?" he smirked slightly as his mom gave him a knowing look, "it's nothin', just said somethin' that peeved her. We'll be fine in an hour."

"Well I sure hope so," his dad said, smiling slyly.

"Why?"

"Oh c'mon now, no need to be shy 'bout it."

"Shy 'bout what?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. "Why's everyone assumin' we're together- or should be, huh?"

"Well there's the history," his mom began, "and all that on the telly-"

"That's fake. What we do is part fiction, Ma."

"Sure it is. But ya bring her to a family weddin' as your date-"

"Plus one. There's a difference."

"Ya share a room the entire time-" his father interjected.

"Out of necessity."

"Ya can't stop lookin' at her, and ya smile every time you do."

"I-" he sighed, they had him there. "Look, Bex is really important to me, but she's not bound to be your daughter-in-law."

"Well, I think that's a shame," his mom challenged. "Think she's good for you."

"She's not."

"So ya would know?" she raised an eyebrow and his dad swooped in for the save.

"Now now, that's enough of that. He knows what's best for 'im. Always has."

"Thanks, dad."

"But if ya decide that's 'er, know she's always welcome with us. An' she can have Nan's ring."

"Nan's ring?"

"She's goin' through all the stuff she wants to make sure gets into the right hands," he explained, "felt it was time to take off the ring ya grandpa gave 'er."

"She's got time."

"It's not always 'bout that. Think she likes knowin' everythin's taken care of. It's yours. Well, it's Becky's. Already been discussed."

"What if I wanna give it to someone other than Becky?"

"Like who?" his mom laughed lightly.

"Well…no one I guess. What if I don' wanna get married?"

"Then Quinn or Kassidy can have it. But think she's got 'er heart set on seein' Becky wearin' it."

"That's too bad."

"C'mon now, Fergal, it's a sweet gesture."

"I'm not marryin' Becky, I'm not with Becky, an' I don't want to be. Is that clear enough for the two of ya?"

His mom sighed but kept smiling, "whatever makes you happy."

"Not bein' here right now would make me happy," he pushed his chair out in a huff, "I'm not hungry, we'll meet ya by the car at 10."

His parents didn't protest as he left his half-eaten eggs and bacon on the table, storming out of the restaurant. It was hardly the first time he threw a fit like that, even as an adult. Like his mom said, angel and demon. But Becky, she caught sight of him and the look on her face and came running after him. He was halfway up the stairs, taking them two by two when she called him.

"Finn?"

He ignored her. Not like there was anywhere to run, so why bother having this conversation out in the open?

"Finn, wait," she caught the door as he tried to close it behind him. "I have a key!"

"So you could use it. Wasn't tryin' lock ya out."

"What's wrong?" she followed him across the room where he had begun to pack up again.

"This was a mistake, Bex."

"What was?"

"You."

"EXCUSE me?"

"I didn't-" he sighed, looking back at her, "I didn't mean it like that. Not you, bringin' you here, doin' this with you."

"I don't understand, I thought we were 'aving a nice weekend. Is this about the sex?"

"It's not about the sex. Well, it's a tad about the sex."

"Okay, fine, so we'll stop, big deal."

"I shoulda never let you this close," he shook his head, "so stupid of me. I shoulda known what it would be. Ya know my parents 'ave always loved ya, always. Always askin' about ya no matter what's goin' on with me. An' Dasha, she adores ya. You're the sister she never had if dumb ol' Fergal can get his head out his ass long enough to make it happen."

"Finn," she touched his arm lightly, "where is this comin' from?"

"They want me to marry you, ya know that?" he looked down at her, his eyes dark though there was no sign of the Demon. "Did Dasha tell ya that in one of your little chats? Oh don't gimme that look, I know she calls ya monthly for gossip."

"I didn't know that, no."

"Oh yeah, Nan's ring has your name on it and they're just gonna wait patiently with their hands folded in their laps for me to seal the deal. Because ya are just that damn infectious, Bex. Ya make everyone need ya."

"I'm sorry, is this somehow my fault? You're 35, Finn, your parents are puttin' pressure on ya to get married, cry me a freakin' river."

"Not to get married, they've never cared, ever. The only thing they care about is that I get married to you."

"Again, missin' how this is my fault, or frankly, my fuckin' problem!"

"Because it's what you wanted isn't it?" his voice was raised now, and it shook her to hear it. "Me, you, by the water on the cliff, danicn' at weddin's, meetin' all the family, bein' the power couple. Oh you love that don't you? When you think of what we could be? You on my arm as we come down to the ring, kissin' in front of all those people, that really gets ya goin', doesn't it?"

"I'm warnin' ya Fergal," she kept her voice measured, somehow, "stand down."

"That's what you want, it's what you've always wanted, and what do ya know, everyone else wants it too."

"So maybe we should. Maybe we should be together and give this an honest go-"

"There it is," he shook his head, looking away from her.

"Hey, I didn't invite myself to this thing-"

"No, you just invited yourself into my bed!" he turned back, eyes ablaze. "I had it all handled before ya went and did that and now it's a complicated mess."

She felt her eyes welling with tears, "I'm so-"

"Rebecca, the absolute last thing I wanna hear is ya apologize for that one more time when you and I both know full well ya don't regret it at all."

Suddenly, the rage was boiling in her stomach too. He knew just what to say, always had, he could hurt her as easily as she could hurt him.

"Yeah. Alright. I don't regret it. Because at least now we're talkin' about it instead of dodgin'."

"Talkin'? That what you're after, huh?"

"Don't stand here," steam was rising from her ears now, "don't stand here and pretend that ya don't enjoy it too. Like the sex is such a chore for ya. You and I 'ave somethin' there, and I don't really care what ya say is or isn't happenin', cause I can see it in your eyes every single time and I know you feel what I do."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself, because it is never happenin' again." He stuffed the last of his belongings into the suitcase and zipped it up.

"Oh, really?"

"No more Bex, I'm puttin' my foot down. This is not worth the headache."

"You mean me. I'm not worth the headache."

He looked at her for a moment, regret in his eyes. That was the thing with them, he'd always wish he could take it back, but neither of them ever would.

"I'll meet ya in the lobby. 10:00."

With that he turned and rolled his suitcase out of the room, leaving the dust to settle from the drag out.

XXX

By the time they made it home to Portland, they'd fallen into that pissy-yet-polite stage of the fight. A few times she thought the Demon might show his face, but he didn't. Part of her wanted to apologize, but what exactly would she apologize for? He made it clear he didn't want to hear her say she was sorry about sleeping with the Demon. And no, she wasn't. It was more than she'd gotten from him in 15 years to hear him admit how torn she made him feel. Other than that, she was just doing as he asked of her. Was it really supposed to be her fault that his family saw their feelings for each other?

He knocked on her door Tuesday night, they'd have to be back to it on Friday for house shows. She looked up unexpectedly.

"Hey,"

"Hi," she placed the book down, "what's up?"

"Sorry I yelled."

"Yeah, well, it's alright."

He shook his head, "I shouldn't've yelled."

"Okay."

"I uh," he bit his lip, "I don't think I'm tellin' ya what ya wanna hear but…I'm endin' it."

"Ending?"

"The program. I just got off the phone with Hunter-"

"Ya talked to Triple H without me?"

"He's agreed to call it off, he'll get Miz to sign a blow-off match contract and then you're free to go."

"I don't wanna be free to go."

"Bex,"

"Finn! This affects me too, this is my career, how could ya make a call like that for me?"

"You'll be fine. You're tough."

"I liked-"

"You don't need me Bex!" he said with a huff, "and the sooner ya figure that out, the better. For both of us."


	14. Chapter 14

Monday night, Becky kept her distance from Finn. He didn't seem like he much wanted company as he sulked outside of the locker rooms and she was in no mood to push him. But he caught her eye as they were about to go out for their segment. She gulped as he held her gaze for a moment, and then nodded slightly, as if to tell her it would be alright.

Mick stood in the ring, announcing the contract signing between Miz and Maryse and Becky and Finn. He didn't look particularly happy about it, but he called Finn out, and Becky followed, a few paces behind him. It felt a little bit weird to not be draped in his leather jacket, but he made it clear that wasn't happening tonight. Naturally, he held the ropes for her and she muttered a thanks as she climbed into the ring. Miz and Maryse came out to his music, her gripping his arm like he might float away if she let go, or maybe to flaunt it in Becky's face. No matter what, she would be walking away with her man.

"Let me make somethin' clear here," Finn said into his microphone as they began the process of signing the contract. "I am sick an' tired of wastin' my time with you fools while ya make a name for yourself off of me and Bex here."

"Balor," Mayrse spoke in her thick French accent, "Mike and I made a name for ourselves long before you found your way out of the potato farm."

"So why am I still talkin' to ya, huh?" Finn took a glance back at Becky, who normally would be quick to jump at Mayrse, but was hanging back today. "Ya want a match, ya got it."

"Yeah, sure, we want a match," Miz laughed, "is that a problem?"

"No problem, _Mike_ , no problem at all. I'll give ya one more match, one more chance. But once it's over, it's over. This, right here, this distraction, is over."

"Aw you don't want to play with us?" the Miz taunted.

"I am over this petty little game, Miz, I've got far bigger things to worry about, and so does she," he nodded towards Becky, who retreated further inwards, wanting no part of it. "Here's what gonna happen, Miz, we'll fight ya at Extreme Rules, and I'll kick your ass, but then this is done and I don't wanna see ya ugly mug or hear your wife's gratin' voice ever again."

The Miz chuckled and looked back at Becky again. "Is that right?"

"That's right, Miz," she managed.

He smirked, looking from one to the other, "what's this about, Finn? This about me? No. I think not. This is about you, isn't it?" he looked Becky square in the eyes and she wanted to sink into the mat. Her face gave it away and he cackled, "I see, this is him breaking up with you, isn't it? Doesn't want to carry you anymore."

Finn stepped in between them, despite the fact that he hadn't moved towards her at all.

"She's not your concern. I'm your concern."

"Man, if you wanna get rid of her so badly, just dump her. Why the song and dance?"

"I'm warnin' you, Miz," he took a step towards him, "back off."

"Or what?"

Finn's fist was across his face so fast it even startled Becky. Another fist, a strike to his stomach, the Miz stumbled and Finn threw his jacket down. An Enzuguri grounded the Miz for a moment, but Maryse was behind Becky suddenly, pulling her down by her head again. No one was even dressed to fight, Becky finding her movement severely limited by her jeans. Finn turned back towards them the second her head hit the mat, and pulled off Maryse. She got to her feet slowly, but Finn was already pulling her away, retreating.

"I'm fine!" she protested.

"We're done!" he responded, pulling her by her wrist up the ramp.

In the middle of the ring, Miz and Maryse stood tall, their music playing, and the two of them laughing as Becky and Finn ran off. She sighed, he would hate this.

He did, he did hate it.

"Finn I'm-"

"Don't ya say sorry," he snapped, walking ahead of her through guerilla.

"I know I cost us that momentum-"

"Yeah. Well. It doesn't matter. I cared about you being okay," he stopped. "Is your head alright?"

"Fine."

"No dizziness? Sleepy? Funky?"

"None."

"Ya tellin' me the truth?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Good question," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Don't ya see? We're both too close to this emotionally. It has to end."

"Think ya already handled that," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I did. G'night, Bex."

XXX

"I don't know if you can handle me, Rollins," Becky half slurred in the bar late that night.

"Oh I can't handle you?" Seth laughed, sitting next to her, very close to her, at the end of the table. He rolled his eyes and smirked at her. "Jack?"

"You buyin'? I mean I've seen ya house so…"

"Yeah yeah," he rolled his eyes again and ordered shots for them.

She smiled sweetly and took a glance back down the other end of the table, where Finn and Sami sat drinking their beers. He was pretending not to notice, but she knew it was an act. It wasn't like she was all over him, but once Seth had sat down and started a conversation with just her and she was more than happy to take the attention of another man. He spoke in low tones, forcing her to lean in to hear what he was saying, and their arms kept brushing against one another.

Their shots arrived and they clinked glasses, she kept her face straight and laughed as Seth scrunched up his nose a bit. He wasn't really much of a drinker, to be fair, but he seemed to want to keep up with her tonight. She ordered a vodka sour, her third, and he eyed her from the side.

"Am I paying for that too?"

She smirked and batted her eyelashes at him, leaning in to say yes. His eyes fell onto her, and then flickered up towards Finn. He was watching them, she knew, but she didn't care.

"You look nice tonight, by the way," he grazed over the short leather shorts that hit high on her thigh and the flowy white tank top that revealed a bit of the bra underneath.

"Nice?"

"Don't push it," he grinned, his looking over her once more and then back to his drink.

"Thank you," she leaned forward a little and watched him catch his breath. Confident she had him, she let the back of her hand trail against his leg. He chuckled again, biting his lip.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "you know what you're doing, don't you?"

"Always."

"And what exactly are you doing?"

"Changin' my mind."

"Oh you're changing your mind are you?" he glanced over to Finn again, his face was turning that shade of red that it did when he was fuming.

"You said if I ever did-" she put her hand on his forearm, squeezing lightly.

He bit his lip, "yeah I said that."

"Did ya change yours?"

He sighed, "Bex, c'mon. I know what this is."

"I jus'…think maybe you should take me home," she whispered.

"You don't think that at all," he sighed, "but I'll play. Let's go."

Becky let him take her hand as they waved goodnight to the rest of the group. The world was a little bit hazy, but she could see Finn's face twisted. There would be talk but it would be quick, no one was really surprised when Seth hooked up with a co-worker. They'd be over it in a week. Finn might not.

She giggled as he pulled her into the elevator, his arm around her shoulders. He was warm and strong, and it felt safe. Pressing her lips against his cheek, he pulled away a little bit, but she wasn't discouraged. Her fingers found the belt loops of his jeans and held on tightly, thinking about how it might be nice to see another man naked.

"Bex," he pushed her away slightly, though didn't move his arm from her shoulder.

"Waitin' for privacy?" she teased as he pulled her out of the elevator and down to his hotel door.

"C'mon," he unlocked the door and pushed her through gently.

Becky pulled at his t-shirt as they stumbled through, but he pushed her away again, sitting her down on the couch.

"Sit. You're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk."

"Yes," he threw his keys and wallet down on the table, "yes you are."

"I'm Irish, the rules are different-"

"I'm making you coffee," he grumbled.

"I'd prefer another drink."

"Will you quit it, Bex?" he said over his shoulder at the coffee maker, "what's going on?"

"No-nothin'," she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Then why the hell are you up here with me, not Finn? Answer me that."

"I wanted you-"

"No you didn't. Don't bullshit me," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not! Isn't that what ya brought me up here for?"

"I let you use me to make him jealous, which I don't exactly love, by the way. So I think you owe me an explanation."

She crossed her arms and pouted, "that's ridiculous."

"Then leave. Go on, there's the door, I'm not stopping you. Or you can drink some damn coffee, sober up, and tell me what's going on here." He sighed heavily, "look, I'm your friend, I'm trying to help, but I can't do that if you're not telling me the truth."

Beck flopped down on the couch, "okay."

"Okay? Okay." He was silent for a minute while the coffee maker whirled, then handed her the strongest cup of coffee she'd ever tasted. Seth sat across from her on the couch, not touching, and waited for her to meet his gaze. "So?"

"He dumped me," she said quietly. "In Ireland."

"At the wedding?"

"After."

"Why?" he sipped from his own mug, unphased by the bitterness.

"Got too close, too much talk about us and our future and us gettin' married…"

"You wanna marry him?"

"Not me, his family. An' then there was the sex-"

"He's got a problem with the sex?"

"Thinks it's dangerous, givin' into the temptation like that,"

Seth scoffed, "yeah, he would. I'm…sorry. You okay?"

"I'm…" she laughed through the tears that were welling up, "no."

Seth opened his mouth to say something else, but was distracted by sounds of shouting from outside the door. Suddenly there was some pounding on the door.

"Seth! Becky!" the voice was Finn's, but hoarse, she recognized it immediately. "I know you're in there, Bex!"

There was a bit of muffled arguing, Sami's voice trying to talk Finn down.

"Think that's for you," Seth said, as he made his way over to open the door. "Hey, Finn. Sami."

Finn's eyes were ablaze, steam rising from his ears.

"The hell do you think ya doin'?" he growled at Seth.

"We're having some coffee, you want some? Seems like you could use it."

"I know what ya doin'."

Finn tried to push his way in but Seth stepped in front of him.

"We're just having some coffee, but you can't be here."

"C'mon, Finn," Sami pulled on his arm, "let's go, you can call her in the morning."

"No. Now." He looked over Seth's shoulder, "Bex! What're you doin' here? With him? Of all people?"

"I don't think she wants to talk to you, man," Seth pushed him back again.

"I ain't talkin' to you Seth. This is what you want, isn't it Becky? You want him to chase ya? Well I'm chasin', love. I'm chasin'. I'm right here, just come out and talk to me."

"I said," Seth was calm though his eyes were narrowed, "she doesn't want to talk to you right now. And you're drunk off your ass. Go home, sleep it off, call her in the morning."

"I wanna talk to her now."

"Finn-"

"Now." He took a step towards Seth, getting right up against his nose.

"Get out of my face, Balor. Go. Home."

"Go," Becky finally managed to find her voice. All three men looked back at her. "Get out of here."

The Demon's face fell, his eyes almost sad, pathetic. Then he looked to Seth and they set ablaze again. "Over him? Him. Of all the jerks in this place, he's the one who replaces me?"

"You even listening to yourself? I'm not trying to-"

"Like hell you're not, Seth. I know ya games, just gonna wait until she trusts ya and thinks it's her idea and then use 'er up and toss 'er to the side. It's what ya do, _mate_."

Seth flared up at that one, "get out of my room before I make you get out," he growled. He looked back at Sami who was pulling on Finn's arm, trying to wrangle him. "Jesus, put your back into it, Sami!"

Finn pulled his arm off and backed up, "I'll see ya at home, Bex."

The door slammed behind him and Seth turned back towards Becky. She sunk further into the couch.

"Sorry,"

"Don't be. He's drunk and he's being a douche. He get like that a lot? Demand things from you?"

She shook her head, "he's just upset, sometimes he gets a bit aggressive."

"Like that?" he sat down again.

"Yeah, like that."

"But he's never hurt you or-"

"Seth!"

"Don't be offended at the implication, I'm just looking out for you."

"I know. Thank you. But he gets stubborn, not violent, not hurtful."

"Okay. I believe you." He leaned his head back, exhausted, "what was up with him saying 'oh you want him to chase you?'"

"Oh uh, I dunno,"

"Weird way to talk about himself…"

"He's drunk."

"Yeah. I guess."


	15. Chapter 15

Becky woke up the next morning with a nasty kink in her neck. She groaned, lifting her head from its uncomfortable position on the arm of the sofa. She was still dressed in her shorts and tank top, with a blanket laid over her gingerly. It took her a moment, glancing around the hotel room, to remember just where she was and why. Across the room, Seth yawned and sat up in bed, a pair of sweatpants low on his hips. He picked his glasses up from the table and smiled at her sadly.

"Morning."

"Hey, uh, morning."

"I was, um, I was gonna walk you back to your room last night but you passed out so," he shrugged.

"That's alright." She ran her hand through her hair, "so last night…not a god awful dream?"

"Afraid not."

She sighed, "and here thought I just I was gettin' laid."

"Don't," he scooted out of bed, "don't do that."

"I was just tryin' get a little…"

He scooped his hair up into a topknot, rolling his eyes.

"You think I'm that dumb, Bex?"

"I was goin' to-"

"use me. You were going to use me."

"An' you weren't?" she shot back. "I was vulnerable, you were easy, we're both jerks."

"Easy, huh?" he scoffed, "well that's why I didn't let you go through with it. But I don't appreciate the thought."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he sat across from her again. "Are you okay? After his little episode?"

She crossed her arms and looked down, "I'll be fine."

"He obviously has something important to tell you…I guess, maybe, you should hear him out."

"Really?"

Seth shrugged, "I mean, I dunno. I just know it takes a lot to get Finn like that. You know, to get him to let the demon out."

"What?" her head turned suddenly. "The Demon?"

"Isn't that what he calls it? When he dresses up with the paint and acts all tough?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah."

"I wasn't gonna let him near you like that but once he's got his head back on straight...can't hurt to hear what he has to say."

"Noble of you."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Was he onto somethin'?"

"When?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "what he said about you waitin' until I trust ya, until I think it's my idea?"

"Wasn't it always your idea, Bex?" he shook his head and stood up abruptly, "I can't believe after all of this you're really asking me that."

"Was it your strategy?" she pushed.

"Actually, believe it or not, I was worried about you. You don't flirt back, you never flirt back."

"An' you capitalized."

"I played along. Sorry, Bex, I'm confused what you're upset about. Are you mad that maybe I wanted to fuck you or are you mad that I didn't do it?"

She held his gaze for a moment before looking away. "Forget it."

"Hey," he sighed, "no hard feelings, yeah? You and me are never gonna happen like that and we both know it. Worry about your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," she mumbled.

"Sure about that?" he smirked.

XXX

Finn's head was pounding. Really, truly, pounding. He couldn't remember how much he drank last night, barely remembered switching to shots, but there must've been plenty of them. Through the tinted sunglasses the world was still a little bit blurry, but it would do, at least, once he got coffee. There was a line for the Starbucks in the hotel, but he forced a smile at Seth Rollins as he got behind him.

"Hey mate," he tried not to let on about his awful hangover.

Seth's eyes narrowed, "you're really gonna 'hey mate' me right now?"

"What?"

"Um last night? Shit, how drunk were you?"

"Pretty drunk, I guess. What happened last night?"

"Huh, well, I almost wanna spare you reliving it-"

"Jus' tell me. Was it about Becky?"

"Yeah."

"Last I remember she was comin' on to you at the bar and I didn't wanna think about it anymore."

"So you got blackout drunk? Dude I have never seen you like that."

"What happened?" he sighed.

"I took her home," he dropped his voice, "and you showed up at my door, getting in my face and begging her to talk to you"

"Aw shit. She look mad?"

"She definitely wasn't happy with you. Said you dumped her? In Ireland?"

"We weren't together, Seth, but yeah. I ended things."

"Why?"

"Becky and I were headed nowhere good in a hurry. I can't-"

"You sound scared," Seth rolled his eyes.

"I'm not. She doesn't always know what's good for her, never has."

"You know you've got one hell of a savior complex for her?"

Finn gave him a look as the barista called for next in line. He followed Seth, ignoring his confusion.

"It's on me."

Seth eyed him suspiciously but ordered his coffee and threw in a muffin too.

"We cool?" Finn asked as Seth's ice coffee came.

"Yeah I guess we're cool. Never get in my face like that again. You're lucky I didn't sucker-punch you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Cause I was afraid Bex would jump on me and kick my ass," he laughed, "I'm not really sure why, after everything between you two, but she loves you, man."

"Exactly."

XXX

They had two different flights home, that wasn't unusual, they weren't exactly riding together. But she was grateful for the distance this week, knowing she was going home to him no matter what. Either they'd deal with the fact that he came storming into her supposed hookup, or they wouldn't.

She pushed open the door Tuesday evening, jet lagged and sore, and rolled her suitcase in behind her.

"Ahem."

Becky jumped a foot in the air, clutching her chest as she steadied herself. Finn sat on the sofa casually, his arms and his legs in a wide stance. His eyes were narrowed and intent, the smallest scowl sat on his lips.

"Jeez, you scared me. I didn't see you there."

"That's why I cleared my throat," he said cooly.

"Right, well," she placed her handbag down on the counter, "you eaten?"

When he didn't respond, she turned back towards him and crossed her arms. He nodded to the arm chair.

"Sit."

"Not a dog, Finn."

"Just, please, Becky? Sit down."

She pursed her lips but did as he asked, she could tell from the one word that it wasn't Finn. Leaning back in the armchair, she held his gaze, not backing down.

"Yes?"

"The hell was that?" he shook his head, leaning forward, "really, the absolute hell were you thinkin'?"

"I don' have to explain myself to you."

"Tell me, love, were you tryin' to infuriate me, or just get my attention? Because ya could not have picked a more infuratin' choice. So either you intended to get me this hot, or ya just that desperate for his attention that'd you'd have done anythin', anyone."

"I didn't have sex with him alright?"

"You were goin' to, don't fool yourself."

"This conversation is over," she got up and marched into her room, him hot on her heels. Though just like always, he stopped at the threshold, unwilling to cross it without permission. She looked over her shoulder and laughed, "what're you a vampire or somethin'?"

"Givin' you the chance to slam the door in my face, but ya haven't, so I take it you don't really want me gone." He looked down at the floor and then up at her with those puppy dog eyes, "can I come in?"

She nodded, "we gonna be adults about this?"

"Unlikely," he took a step toward her, his hand on her back as she did her best to ignore him while she unpacked. He dropped his voice low, "Rollins is no good for you, an' I know ya know it. Ya wanted to make him jealous, so ya picked the one man that would without fail, piss me off. Yeah well mission accomplished, Bex.."

"Fine," she spun around, "fine. I did it to make ya jealous, and judging by the way ya stormed in there, I'd say it worked."

"Damn right it worked," he pushed her against the bed, her knees almost buckling from the pressure and catching her breath as his face came close to hers. His hands found her hips and gripped them. "Ya know how it felt, thinkin' of you and him, _him_ , wrapped up in the sheets, gigglin' like teenagers, roamin' all over your perfect body…"

"Ya such a hypocrite, you know that? I'm yours, anytime ya want me I'm yours, but when ya decided that ya don't, you can't let anyone else have me."

"That's actually not my opinion on the matter, love." His eyes flickered up to me hers, "I'd gladly give it to ya all night long if that's what you'd like. Is it?"

She was speechless. Not this again.

"Finn will-" she began to protest

"Finn is a moron. Finn let you go off with that asshole last night while he got so wound up about it that he had to send me in to do somethin' 'bout it. Finn is the last person ya should be worried about right now."

She stared him down, their noses almost touching. "The answer is no."

He threw up his hands and backed away, slowly, giving her every opportunity to change her mind, pull him down on her bed, and start this whole damn thing over again. She almost took him up on it. Almost.

The door closed softly behind him and Becky slid down to the edge of her bed. Groaning, she rested her head back on the pillow, she could feel a headache coming on. Becky opened the door a sliver and peered out, Finn's door was closed, a light on underneath. She slipped out and made her way to the kitchen, opening the freezer. Grumbling, she shifted around frozen peas and mac n cheese meals, digging in the lower drawer.

"Sorry," a voice came behind her. She jumped a foot in the air and turned to see Finn, shirtless, holding up the blue ice pack before pressing it back to his shoulder. "Stole it. Shoulder's been buggin' me. I think there's a second one, underneath the flour."

"Thanks," she muttered, looking where he directed for an old frozen pack of gel.

He watched her as she wrapped it in a dishtowel, his eyes soft.

"So I uh, hear I owe ya an apology."

"Already gave me one," she dismissed.

"Really?"

"Somethin' like that. Offered to make it up, at least," she gave him a knowing look as he gulped.

"Did you?"

"We're dressed right now, aren't we?" she scoffed, "forget it."

He looked down and then up into her eyes, "I hated seein' ya with Rollins."

"Well nothin' happened so you can relax."

"Because The Demon busted it up?"

"Because he didn't take me up to have sex. He knew what I was doin' and played along," she corrected.

"And what were ya doin'?"

She held his gaze for a moment, "gettin' ya to want it."

"Yeah that's what I thought," he whispered. "Ya need to stay away from guys like Rollins."

"Why?"

"Ya gonna get hurt."

"Nice o' you to care."

"Bex."

"Finn."

He sighed heavily, his icepack rising and falling with his chest. "The next one might not be so considerate, ya thought of that?"

"I can sleep with whoever I want, I don't need your approval."

"But why do ya want that? Seth Rollins? An' I can't imagine where it goes from here."

"Suppose you'll haveta wait an' see. What d'ya expect Finn? That I wait around forever for things to go back to how they were in Bray?"

"No I-" he squeezed his eyes shut, "so this is my fault."

"I didn't say that."

"Ya might as well have. I have tried…so hard Bex, to find a way to make ya happy. Maybe I need to accept that it's never gonna be enough for you."

"Maybe it's not."

"Then I give up."

"Fine," she turned back to retrieve Advil from the cabinet as he started to walk off back towards his room.

"If I give you The Demon," he paused in the doorway, "will ya stay away from guys like Rollins?"

"What?"

"The Demon. He wants you, you want him, seems to me I'm the only thing standin' in your way this time. I'll remove myself as gatekeeper."

"Ya serious?"

"But only if ya promise to quit it with this stupid jealousy plan. It's only a matter of time before one of 'em hurts ya bad."

"Alright…" she was hesitant, was it a trap? Some sort of test? "Deal."

He nodded, "but keep it safe, will ya?"


	16. Chapter 16

He needed her to be safe, he really did. A pregnancy scare was the last thing Finn wanted to have on his plate. But the waning supply of condoms in his drawer also served as a ticker. He had almost run through an entire value pack in a week.

Becky was sitting on their couch in the living room, a hardcover book in her lap, when he tossed her the empty box as he entered the room. She caught it instinctively, before realizing what it was.

"Hope ya buyin' the next one," he teased, a bit of strain behind his words.

She peered in it, "really out?"

"There's two left on my table. Should I expect them gone by the weekend?"

"We could do away with one right now," she shrugged, tossing the box back at him. "It was your idea, anyway."

"I know."

"Cranky today?"

"I jus'- forget it."

"What?" she pushed.

"Bex. I don' wanna talk about this right now," he collapsed next to her on the couch, sliding his laptop onto his lap.

She watched as he opened his banking and heavily sighed as he toggled between pages of information and his crude excel sheets. Finn was sending a fair amount of his paycheck home to take care of his parents now that his dad had retired from the train station, plus the college funds he'd set up for every niece and nephew. He got a cut of his merchandise sales, a rare commodity in WWE, but they came monthly in variable amounts and were taxed differently since the WWEShop was located separately from WWE Headquarters. It was a lot, and he was terrible at math.

"Ya need help with that?" she asked after a few minutes of watching him struggle.

He eyed her, his hand running through his hair, and sighed, "Ya know I do."

"Here," she scooted closer and took it from him, beginning to organize his files in neat little rows, typing formulas in from memory. "Ya need a tab for investments."

"I don't 'ave investments."

"You 'ave college funds."

"Yeah?"

"Those are investments. Ya 401k too,"

"Right. I ever tell ya I skipped life skills class in school?"

"To train in the gym, I remember."

He eyed her from the side and couldn't help but smile, remembering telling her that story in his crappy little office in the corner of the gym. It was covered in papers, bills mostly, and scratch work on white printer paper. She had been waiting for him to unlock the door in the early hours of Saturday, and he groaned, telling her he appreciated the eagerness but really couldn't work with her today. Naturally, she followed him into the office and offered to help as she watched him try not to drown in the numbers. Just like now, her hands floated over the keys, reorganizing the tuition check records until it created a perfectly neat chart, color coded for who still owed.

 _It's easy,_ she told him, _we jus' went over it in school._

 _School,_ he chuckled, _was a lon' time ago for me._

She blushed and he immediately felt bad, reminding her of her youth only ever seemed to embarrass her. He had tried, over and over again, to insist that he would give anything to be 17 again. They both knew it was a lie, because just like her, at 17 he was caught between worlds. One of dreams and one of math homework. Unlike her, he tended to skip the math homework.

Now Becky was breaking out his taxable income since it wasn't located in one convenient place and he really ought to have that.

"Whatever you say, Bex, you're the budget master," he smiled from the corner of his mouth.

"CFO," she corrected, smiling back, thinking of it too.

He laughed, "yeah, if that's what ya want to call balancin' the books for free."

"It wasn' for free."

That made him chuckle a little bit, she knew how to get what she wanted given the right set of circumstances. That day, he ran hands through his hair, looking glossy eyed at the sheet she had made and she told him point blank he was drowning. There was no use arguing, it was true, the gym's finances were so disorganized it was a wonder the lights came on every morning. So she struck a deal, he needed someone to take care of the money, and she wanted more training. One on one. Even then he was suspicious that she was trying to get him alone, but it was clear her ambition overreached what her tuition covered. They shook on it and Becky spent the evening after class hold up at his desk crunching numbers.

Something in her eyes when he knocked on the door gave him pause. She never liked to give him bad news.

 _It's worse than you said._

He pulled a chair around and sat next to her.

 _That's a whole lotta red, Bex._

 _Red is bad._

 _I got that much,_ he laughed, but she didn't laugh back. It was in really bad shape.

 _Fergal,_ she whispered, _how're you gonna cover this?_

He shook his head, _I don't know._

 _You haveta charge more with a deficit like this._

 _I can't do that, Becky,_ he looked at her with worry in his big blue eyes, _I can't, I'll-I guess I'll take a pay cut. Until we can sell._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Don't be. You're the messenger._ He gathered his gym bag and they made their way to the door. _8am tomorrow? Your first private lesson?_

She smiled for the first time since sitting down at his desk, but simply nodded. For one hour, she would have his undivided attention. 

Becky spent a lot of time in those days trying to get his undivided attention. It didn't take much, he would deny it, but he was enthralled with her. He chalked it up to knowing that she had something special, and took pride in being proven right all these years later. But at the same time, there was a nagging little voice in the back of his head that he could never keep perfectly at bay. The little voice that said _she's incredible_.

That's exactly what he was thinking as they sat in the living room they shared, watching as she intently worked. When Becky put her mind to something, she was unstoppable.

"Thank you," he said after a few moments of keeping his eyes trained on her.

She met his gaze, "no problem. Believe it or not, I'm still your friend."

"Best friend."

"Friend."

"Ouch, I get demoted?"

Becky tilted her head, "thought you didn't want me to think that I needed you."

"But I need you…obviously," he gestured towards the screen. "C'mon, who replaced me? Rollins?"

She shrugged.

"Wait, really?" Finn closed the laptop, nearly smushing her fingers in between. "You said if I gave you the Demon-"

"I don't get to 'ave male friends? That's part of our little deal?"

"I'm tryin' to protect you."

"Aren't ya always."

"Becky."

"Finn. Don't cha ever get tired of fightin' with me?"

"I do, actually," he snapped, but softened when he saw the look on her face. "I didn't-aw Bex, don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I can ruin ya day with one word."

"Ya can."

"Well I don't want that kind o' power over ya."

"Little late for that one, Finn." She placed the laptop back on the table and leaned back on the sofa.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Forget it," Becky shook her head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek that lingered too long and sent electricity through his veins.

"Beeex," he groaned quietly as she nuzzled against his cheek.

"I know your weakness," she giggled.

"That's the problem." He turned his head and his lips we barely separated from hers. Finn knew what she was after, it's what she was always after, and the temptation was growing in him too. His eyes flickered down to her lips, pouting as she moved them under her teeth and back out.

"You seem stressed out."

"Imagine that."

"I don't like seein' you like that, Finn."

"An' I don't like how ya plan to solve it."

She laughed softly again, "you're a liar."

He bit his lip, unwilling to say aloud that it was true. It was him, after all, who had called it back in Bray. He needed to stand by it, he couldn't show her that if she batted her lips enough and touched him in just the right way, that he would come crawling back for sex. Consistency and commitment, that's what would save the two of them from falling down that pit.

"Maybe you need to learn to let go," she said, watching as his eyes trained on her lips. "Let me help?"

Becky's lips parted slightly and she looked down as her fingertips traced the button of his jeans, popping it open. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up and his stomach churned. He had been thinking about that since Bray, how perfect those lips were. He let her unzip his jeans and slip her warm hand under his waistband before taking his thumb under her chin and tilting her up to meet her eye. Painfully, he guided her mouth close with his other finger. Her eyes burned through his.

"I told ya no," his voice shook a little.

"You're right," she pulled away, not meeting his gaze. His skin missed her hand but he wouldn't change his mind. "Sorry. I won' push."

"I'm sure you'll get 'im tonight anyway," he tried to laugh it off, the bulge under his open fly throbbing.

"Yeah," she said without conviction, "sure."

XXX

A knock came at her door, soft and gentle, later that night.

"Yeah," she called over her shoulder and it opened slowly. She didn't take her eyes off of her packing, she didn't want to face him.

"I get it."

"Get what?" she glanced back, unfazed by the towel wrapped around his waist, slung low, showing off the v-cut above his hips.

"I'm not what you want. It's not all you want, you want to be his."

Becky sighed, hanging her head, "it's not important."

He came up behind her, his hands on her hips, the terrycloth rubbing against the skin below her shorts.

"I really thought if he knew…if he realized…" he whispered in her ear.

"It's fine. We can still have fun."

The Demon kissed her neck gingerly, "I wish I could give you more."

"But ya can't, so let's jus-"

"Doesn't sound like ya really wanna do anything right now."

"I'm sorry, this isn't your fault," she leaned into his arms, resting her head against his.

His hands moved from her hips to her shoulder, rubbing gently as she sighed.

"This help?"

"Yeah, that'll help."

She hummed happily and pressed herself against him more. His hands were always nimble, and deft as they moved over her tense muscles. He pressed into the knots of her back and let his lips trail along her neck. When she gave in completely and let a moan escape her, he removed the straps of her tank top and pushed it down to her waist. She giggled and rolled her hips against his. He took the cue to lower the straps of her black lacy bra.

"I love this one," he murmured in her ear.

"I bet," she laughed.

"He notices, by the way," he went to work on the sensitive skin in the crook of her neck.

"Notices what?"

"When you prance around in these push-up bras under those skimpy tops." His hands stayed at their work, but his eyes went to the exposed cleavage. "They really do the trick."

Becky blushed, "wish they didn't have to be."

"Don't." He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her closer, "you're beautiful both ways."

She chuckled, "don't get too sweet with me now."

"Right, I forgot," his hands came up to cup her, squeezing lightly, "if I don't give it to ya rough, he certainly won't."

"He jus'…likes to…"

"Make love?" the Demon snickered, squeezing her harder, his breath hot on her ear, "if that's what ya wanna call it. I say he doesn't know how to please ya. He can't see anythin' that's right in front of him, doesn't realize what he has."

His fingertips dipped under the bra and ran over the peaks. She moaned at it, her hands finding his hair.

"Admit it," he breathed, "ya love bein' teased."

His hands left her and a quiet whine came from her lips. He slinked back to her waist, holding her tightly, before running up her back to the clasp. Slowly, he snapped it between two fingers and quickly caught the cups in his hands as she shivered.

"Ooops," his lips smirked against her neck as she squirmed. "Say it. Say it and I'll drop it, touch you like you want."

"Say what?" she tossed back, but he was a step ahead of her, slowly rubbing the rough lace against her. "Fu-alright alright! I love that."

"Then ya can have as much as you can handle," he dropped it to the floor and pushed her against the bed, pushing her down onto her hands. "Like that, love?"

The towel from his waist was casually tossed onto the bed next to her and she felt his hands on her shorts. Leaning back, her lips found his cheek.

"Don't be too sweet?"

"Anythin' for you, baby."


	17. Chapter 17

A knock came at the locker room door. It was nearly top of the second hour Sunday night, Bayley was facetiming with her fiancé, coming off a successful defense of her Women's Championship. She called that they were good. It opened just enough for Finn to pop his head in.

"Ya ready, Bex?"

Becky looked up from her boots which she had been unlacing and relacing over and over again, an old nervous tick.

"Yeah,"

She followed him, wordlessly, out the door and down to the curtain. In fact, she hadn't really said much to him at all since their night together. Like usual, after they were done, the Demon had kissed her on the forehead and cleaned up. This time Finn knew about it, but she couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward waking up in his bed when it hadn't been him who had invited her there. She told herself to just enjoy the fun like she had before, but it wasn't that easy. Ireland had given her a taste, a true taste of what that would be like. To be his, to be taken home to the family, to run away with him and feel like she never had to come back. But when they did come back she wasn't his wife or his girl or anything at all and no amount of wonderful nights would change that.

"Ya alright?"

"Huh?" her head snapped towards him.

"Ya hardly said a thin' since we left for the airport."

"Oh." She moved her hair over her shoulders, "well maybe I don' really wanna be doin' this."

"Are you mad?"

"I didn' say that. I jus' said I don't wanna do it."

"Well. Let's make this quick and painless as possible, yeah?"

"Yeah."

They rounded the corner and waited at guerilla until Finn's music hit. He snuck a comforting smile her way, not that she would return it, and stepped out. Becky followed, a few paces behind and he waited for her at the top of the ramp, nodding to her with a massive grin as she spun her hair around. She was always something else when it came to the performance of it all, from the first time she stepped through the curtain in the school gymnasium in Bray, she had something so special. He had to admit, he loved to watch it.

"You wanna start?" he asked her as she watched Miz and Maryse make their entrances.

She glanced back at him, that fire in her eye.

"Yeah I'll start."

He grinned as she locked with Maryse, out-muscling here instantly. Maryse was still in great shape, but her body was made for form, Becky's was made for function. He knew she could out-bench him (though squats were his yard) and last time they spared she'd gotten him down to the mat so fast and hard that it sent electricity through his whole body. Pushing the idea from his head, he watched as she took Maryse down as quickly as she had taken him, twisting her into a chain hold. Becky dominated for a few minutes, her mat work undeniably stronger than anything Maryse could pull out. But sometimes she fell trap to simple tricks, and as she turned her back to play with the crowd, Maryse pulled her down by her hair. Finn flinched, stretching out his hand as far as it would go until she was able to fight out of Maryse's punches and jumped for the tag.

Their fingertips brushed and she slunk against the ring post. He wanted to check if she was alright, but Miz was coming in hot and he didn't have the time. It would be alright, she was tough. For what it was worth, the Miz was a better competitor than most gave him credit. He had spent the last decade working at it, even if he was happy to rely on his wife's interference to gain an advantage. Speaking of his wife, she was lurking on the outside, recovered from Becky's immediate assault. Finn watched her out of the corner of his eye as he hit strikes and kicks. He ran for the ropes, ready to hit a running dropkick, but as he bounced off of it, he felt his legs come out from underneath him and he fell flat on his face. Maryse's favorite move. It gave Miz the opportunity to wrap him up in one of Daniel Bryan's old moves before slapping him around a bit, just to add insult to injury. How could he let himself get distracted?

The Miz was arrogant though, and it was his greatest weakness. He was "yes"ing, riling up the crowd, he seemed to feed on their boos. Finn stumbled, still a little bit disoriented, but he was able to get close enough to the ropes, and he felt a gentle tug on the waistband of his trunks. He was grateful, on one hand, as she pulled him towards her and tagged herself in, but he was also sure his bum had showed and that would be all over the internet tomorrow.

Finn tried to get his head on straight as he watched her charge at Maryse. But Maryse was crafty enough to hit a clothesline using Becky's own momentum.

"Bex!" he called out, though she couldn't hear him.

Her hair was pulling at the scalp, Mayrse wrapping it around her hand and yanking. The ref was being so easy, despite Finn's objections. Knees to Becky's spine, a massive slap to her face. She wasn't done though, she was never done until there was nothing left in her. Fight back with sharp elbows, Finn was sure she would bust Maryse open, and started to feel a glimmer of hope. But as Becky seemed to get set for her finisher, Maryse turned it around, and suddenly her shoulders were pinned in a roll up for a one, two, three.

Finn's heart sank as she scrambled out of it, those tears swelling in her eyes. He ducked under the ropes, reaching for her as Miz did the same and spun his wife around in a deep, overly-sensual kiss.

"C'mon," he said, as the music became unbearable. He hated to lose, she did too. He pulled at her arm. "Let's go, we can just go."

She nodded and let him pull her out of the ring, but he dropped his arm as she got to her feet outside the ring. Finn hated seeing her so deflated. Suddenly, Maryse's thick accent was coming through the speakers, taunting her.

"Awww Becky, Becky, Becky, pathetic little Becky,"

Becky turned, that fire back in her eyes as she backed up the ramp.

"Lost your boyfriend and now lost your match?"

"Not my boyfriend!' she shouted, not that it did much good.

"'Ow does it feel to be such a loser, huh? How does it feel to never be enough?"

Becky moved to charge for the ring again, but Finn saw it the second her expression changed. His hand gripped her arm tightly and he pulled her back up the ramp.

"Let's go."

"Finn!"

"Let's go. Becky."

In the back, she pulled out of his grip and took off ahead of him.

"Bex," he called after her. "Becky, wait," he chased her all the way back to the locker room. "Becky!"

"Jus stop, Finn!" She spun around as they entered the empty room. "I am so done with ya clear head and ya damn pity."

"It's just a dumb match against a couple 'o assholes."

"It's not an' ya know it!"

"Will ya jus'," he sighed, "forget about what people like 'em say?"

"Oh people like 'em?"

He shook his head at her. Like anyone, it's what he had meant and she knew it. She hated whenever people poked at what was, or seemed to be, between the two of them. In Bray, a few months before she got her first contract and left the academy, one of the boys took poorly to losing a scrimmage to her. It was dumb, considering she was the best and had been for a long time.

 _Good work, both of ya,_ he told them as they rolled out of the ring. _Declan, ya need to cover up more, she's gettin' too many easy shots on ya. Bex, watch ya tells, I could see e'ry move ya were about to make just watchin' from here._

 _Yeah,_ Declan, a stocky 22-year-old, grumbled as he downed some water. _I bet ya could after all 'er private trainin'._

 _Excuse me?_ Finn's eyes narrowed.

 _Come off it, Fergal, everyone knows that ya been showin' her special treatment. Workin' with her before class an' after. Ya really thought no one would notice?_

 _That ain't free, Declan,_ He was fuming, _Rebecca is an employee takin' lessons instead of a paycheck. Without her runnin' the books this place would fall apart._

 _Runnin' the books,_ Declan scoffed, _if that's what ya call it._

 _Ya got somethin' to say?_

 _Think we all know what she does to get ya special attention. But y'know, we're all wonderin', does she pay before or after?_

Becky slapped him so hard his head spun and Finn had to swallow the grin that would've broken out on his mouth. He pushed her away and towered over him.

 _Bex, take a walk. Declan, that how we talk to women around here? I don't care what ya think ya know, when you're in my ring, you act like a man, not a stupid little boy._ He turned his attention to the rest of the room, Becky had taken that walk like he told her. _You lads will be workin' with an' against plenty o' women in this business. Ya best learn some goddamn respect._

"Becky," he tried again as the memory danced in his head, "I just think ya shouldn't bother yourself with what people think. Don't ya see, don't ya see what you've accomplished, all you've done? Who cares if they think we're together or not?"

"I do."

He sighed. That day after the incident, he told Declan to run laps around the ring until practice was over and went after Becky. It didn't take long for him to find her, sitting by the water, her favorite spot. Their favorite spot. Finn took the seat next to her and waited in the silence for her to speak first.

 _I don't know what's worse,_ she finally said, fighting through tears, _that some people think I've gotten what I have because I'm sleepin' with you, or that the rest know I've never had a chance in hell._

What could he say to that?

That was the worst part of all of this, once it was out, it was out. She couldn't take back that kiss, the confession of what he knew all along. Which meant he could no longer pretend it wasn't there. He had to accept that the look in her eyes when he smiled at her meant that he was absolutely killing her. All he wanted was to be a good friend, a good coach to her. But it was never going to be enough.

 _Can I cheer you up? Can I try?_ He smiled though she gave him a skeptical look. _I got a call from an old friend, he's involved in a new all-female promotion in France. Sent him your tape, he wants to bring you in for a tryout._

A cautious smile came onto her face and he grinned. She had earned it, she'd worked harder than anyone, and she was going to do great things.

"Can I cheer you up?" he said now, hoping it would work again.

"With what?"

"I don't know. What will make you feel better? Maybe I can talk to Kurt, see about a number one contender's match, he seems to like me-"

"Finn." She shook her head, shaking off the tears that had collected in her eyes. "I don' want ya to do that. Please, just, enough, okay?'

"Okay. Let's jus', let's just go back to the hotel and get some takeout and watch a movie?"

Becky smiled just a little bit, "sounds perfect."


	18. Chapter 18

The smell of Mexican food filled her senses as Finn opened the door of his hotel room, sipping on a Corona already. Her wet hair was braided down one side but she instinctively tried to tuck her hair behind her ears as he smiled sheepishly. She shook it off, reminding herself this was not a date.

"Think yours is the bigger one," he nodded towards the beefy burrito sitting on one side of a huge amount of chips and guac. Finn was trying to go vegan as of, which had eliminated about half of the options at the hole in the wall restaurant he had found.

"Thanks," she said as he handed her a beer and peeled the paper off her burrito. She took an indelicate bite and nodded, chewing for a while, "that's good."

"Yeah?" he sat down next to her.

"Yeah really good."

Finn eyed her from the side and chuckled, "ya got a little…"

"Hmm?" she ran her tongue over her top lip and he watched her with a heated gaze.

"Still there."

"Really?" she tried again as a grin broke out across his face.

"Here," he leaned in close to her and her breath hitched as he ran his thumb over her lips once, then twice. He chuckled at the look on her face as he kept his lip just short of hers. "Gonna kiss me, love?"

She pulled away, creating distance between the two of them.

"I'm not in the mood for games."

"Oh bullshit," he smirked, "you love games."

"Ya gonna disappear and let me enjoy a night with my best friend or what?"

"Is that what you want?" he challenged, "or do you wan' a steamy night with the man of your dreams?"

She didn't respond, focusing on the stupid movie that they'd found on TV and her dinner.

"Okay, I'll let 'im out and you two can, y'know, not 'ave sex."

"Wait," she sighed and glared at him as he tried to suppress his smile. "No games?"

"Only the kind ya like, love."

He buried his face into the crook of her neck and she groaned lightly as he started kissing up and down. Her hands tangled in his hair, wrapping her legs around him as he crawled on top of her, pushing her back to the couch. She pushed him off her neck and brought his lips straight onto hers, feeling the warmth radiating off his skin as he traced her hips.

"Alrigh'," he pulled away, getting to his feet and scooping her up, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Their mouths glued together, he stumbled them both over to the neatly made bed of the hotel and resumed his position above her.

He pulled her tank top over her head, grazing over the lacy bralette underneath. Shimming her leggings down with her underwear inside, he stood at the edge of the bed and tossed them to the side. Smirking, he pulled down his own sweatpants and threw his t-shirt to the side. She bit her lip and his gazed turned smug, confident.

"Seein' somethin' ya like, love?" he returned to his knees, walking up back to her waist with her body between his legs.

"Shut up," she laughed, reaching up for him, but he stopped her hands short of his abs.

She pouted as he forced them down to her sides.

"Jus' givin' ya what ya like," he tilted his head, "oh c'mon. Here, ya can put them in my hair, now will ya quit whinin'?"

"Maybe," she teased, lacing her fingers in his hair and keeping her eyes trained on him as he slid his fingertips up her inner thigh. He slowly dipped one index finger inside her and quickly pulled it away. She gasped, "hey!"

"Shhh. Trust me will ya? I'm about to give ya somethin' he's never even dreamt of."

Becky bit her lip, intrigued, and let him return to his work. He held her gaze and smirked, giving her a little bit until her eyelids fluttered closed and then pulled out again. She glared and he raised an eyebrow.

"Ya want somethin'?"

"Clearly."

"So work for it," he smirked and she cautiously bucked her hips up towards his fingers. "That's it."

She closed her eyes and gave into it for a moment, grinding her hips against his steady fingers so that they hit the very back of her. A small murmur escaped her lips, letting the warmth spread through her limbs. Without warning, he pulled his fingers back not even an inch. Her eyes flung open.

He was smirking, "c'mon, baby, not gonna take that, are ya?"

Becky scoffed, but bucked her hips up harder, desperate to get him to reach the spot that sent electricity through her body. In the desperation, she found herself picking up the pace, trying to relieve some of the frustration.

"I'd ask if you're likin' that but," he grinned, "think ya body's givin' me plenty of indication."

"So gimme more."

"Not a chance, love." He kissed the top of her head and ran his thumb over her. She jumped at the touch, gasping, and he chuckled. "Well, since you're playin' by the rules, I'll leave it right here for ya."

Finn positioned his hand so his thumb was just short of her throbbing, forcing her to buck her hips harder in order to reach it. She was breathing heavily as he played with her, riding against his fingers each time his thumb brushed against her.

"Slow down," he demanded, "we've got all night."

She whined but obliged, "I'm gonna get ya for this."

He grinned, "exactly," and moved his fingers farther away.

Her thrusts were slow but desperate, gaining sloppiness and pained moans as it became harder and harder to relieve the pressure that was building up inside of her. Finn licked his lips and even that little detail set her off, the throbbing worse and worse. She tried to increase the roughness but he simply shook his head.

"Slooower."

"Finn," she groaned

"What's ya hurry?"

"I need to feel ya."

"Ya need to slow down."

He pulled back again so that she was just barely able to feel his touch as she pounded against him at that painfully slow pace. She squirmed underneath him, the desire building up as his eyes flickered up and down her, enjoying the show.

"I promise," he whispered, "it will be well worth it."

She gave him her big puppy-dog eyes, pushing against his fingers though they barely entered her anymore. Batting her eyelashes, she saw his defenses start to break down.

"How bad do you want it?"

"Finn," she groaned.

"That doesn't answer my question," he teased her neck and the shell of her ear.

"Please," she ground against his fingers roughly and pulled them away. "Finn!"

"Shh," he wiped them on the white sheet and brought them to her chest, squeezing her nipples in the sharp lace of the bra before unclasping it and tossing it to the side. "Think ya ready?"

"Jus'-"

But before she could finish the thought, he was lowering himself onto her, and it sent a shake through her. Her legs wrapped around him, her hands running up and down his toned back. She needed him desperately after his little game, and she was sure as hell going to get it. He chuckled and let her take control, thrusting roughly against him while he matched the urgency.

"Ya wonderful, ya know that?" he cooed into her ear and she didn't respond to the compliment that hadn't actually come from Finn, but simply dug her nails into his soft skin and gave him more leverage.

Moans slipped between the two of them, their mouths connecting and then pulling apart. His hands wandered over her before settling into the mass of orange hair that fanned out over the pillow. She closed her eyes tightly, letting his name linger on her lips as he pounded fast and hard. Much as she wanted to smack him for playing with her like that, she had to know how well he knew her, he knew what got her revved up. And now that they were actually in motion, it was, admittedly, the best he'd ever given her.

"Ohh shit," she tipped her head back and let it wash right over her without any hesitation. She shook and tightened her grip on him.

"Oh god, Bex," he groaned, "Shit you feel good."

She felt him coming undone and held him closer, letting more moans out as she enjoyed the feeling. Their eyes met and something small changed in his, just a flicker of…something.

"FUCK!" he let out before collapsing onto his elbows.

"Fuck is right," she giggled as he struggled to catch his breath. He looked up at her, that strange look in his eyes, and her heart sped up. "Finn?"

"Well shit," he breathed, ran and hand through his hair. "So that's what I've been missin' out on, huh?"

"Finn," she struggled for words but couldn't find any, lifting herself up as he pulled out.

"I should clean up," he said a-matter-of-factly, not looking her in the eyes.

"Finn," was all she seemed to be able to manage.

"Don' worry 'bout it Bex," he said over his shoulder as he wiped himself down and began to wash his hands.

All she could do was watch, the sheet clutched to her chest, and feel very, very naked. It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before, just not since he dumped her, and definitely never with the Demon instigating it. Why did it feel like her own betrayal? She had gone to bed with one Finn, one that wanted to go to bed with her. But that Finn wasn't flicking off the lights in the bathroom and looking for his underpants along the floor.

"I should go," she said meekly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Becky," he sighed, looking at her sympathetically. "Don't-ya don't have to."

"No, I should, I should go. If ya don't want me to be here I should go."

"I don't want you to go if it's gon' make you sad that you're not here."

She inhaled sharply, they were stuck. He looked down and then up again with those giant blue eyes.

"Borrow somethin' o' mine and just stay the night."

"Okay,"

Finn had settled into bed, the sheet low on his hips the way he liked, anything warmer that the cool spring of Ireland left him sweating. It framed the undercut of his lower abs and Becky forced her eyes away as she pulled on one of his t-shirts and rolled a pair of gym shorts until they stayed up on their own. She was already burning as she slipped under the covers, but was fairly certain he didn't want to lay next to her barely clothed tonight.

Without another word, he turned off the light and they both stared straight up at the ceiling fan. Becky sighed deeply and Finn tossed and turned. She looked over at him, her eyes adjusting in the dark, and his eyes flickered up to hers.

"Seemed good," he whispered after the silence became unbearable.

"It was," she nearly chuckled at the awkwardness, "it was good. How long uh…how long did ya see?"

"Jus' the end, jus' yours an' well, mine."

"So like last time then."

"I…I'm not so sure. I think he let me out."

"Let ya out?" she turned towards him on her side, an arm under her head. "What do you mean?"

"I can't quite explain it but…before it was like I sort of pushed my way through, I had gotten suspicious an' well-"

"I remember."

"But last night, it was effortless. Like I jus' opened my eyes an' there we were."

"Ya think he let ya have it?"

He sighed, "yeah, I know it."

"Why?"

"If I 'ad to venture a guess, probably to prove a point. Show me what I gave up."

"An' why would ya care, since ya did give me up?"

"Halfheartedly," he glanced over and sighed, "don't act like ya don't know it's true. That's why ya been tryin' to tempt me or make me jealous."

"I apologized for that."

"I know you did. An' we have our arrangement an' now he's…meddlin'."

"Meddlin'," she scoffed.

"I'm serious. Gets you in bed and all the way to the end? An' then jus' slips away and lets me 'ave ya? Sounds like meddlin' to me."

"I suppose."

"Is it always like that with him? That…perfect?" he pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear gingerly.

"No that was...it was somethin' else."

"An' how'd he get ya like that? Ya looked like ya were ready to explode."

"Is that right?" a smile snuck onto her face.

"Sounded like it too," he returned it with a laugh, "c'mon Bex, he gives ya somethin' I can't. I've known it for a long time."

"It was jus' a bit of teasin'. Surely you're capable of that."

"Teasing? Seems cruel, to withhold it like that."

"Mmm yeah."

"Hey."

"You said it not me," she scoffed.

"Ya like it better with 'im anyway. Tonight confirmed my suspicions."

"He's…fun. But he's not enough. Ya know that right?"

"Forget it," he sighed, "I'm glad ya had a good time. C'mere will ya?"

"Yeah alrigh'," she curled up into his open arms and burrowed into his chest. He pressed a kiss to her temple and murmured something she didn't quite catch, but she didn't pry, closing her eyes and feeling the exhaustion of the day overcome her.


End file.
